


Тайный Поклонник

by KittyHawk1903



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Secret Identity, Swearing, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/KittyHawk1903
Summary: SCP-2371 - объект класса "Кетер". Неведомая сущность, обладающая невероятным количеством знаний и проявляющая себя лишь в письмах. Романтических письмах, адресованных Фонду - Фонду самому по себе, словно он в восприятии объекта стал единой личностью. Как любой влюблённый, 2371 жаждал получить хоть немного внимания в ответ - и он получил.Работа написана по заявке с Фикбука "Переписка 2371 с Фондом".





	1. Самый Верный Фанат

> _ **SCP-2371-1-006** _
> 
> _Моему любимому Фонду,_
> 
> _Ты принимаешь мои подарки и используешь их во благо, но скажи, неужели я для тебя лишь источник ценных диковинок и приспособлений? Могу ли я надеяться на взаимность? Мне так больно от того, что нас разделяет пропасть, но боюсь, что и после единения эта боль не исчезнет. Умоляю, дай мне знать, что я для тебя значу? Если мои послания и дары для тебя лишь обуза, то не отвечай на это письмо, но если ты питаешь ко мне хоть какие-то чувства (на что я очень надеюсь), оставь для меня весточку там, куда я доставляю свои посылки._
> 
> _Твой Самый Верный Фанат, любящий и страдающий._

Плотный манильский конверт лежал посреди стола почти торжественно, и все собравшиеся смотрели на него. Руководитель исследования — с лёгкой нервозностью, дежурный помощник — с интересом, внезапно присланный командированный — с явным нетерпением. Неизвестным было лишь то, как смотрел на конверт член Совета О5, поскольку экран вместо его изображения демонстрировал чёрный прямоугольник.  
\- В любом случае, нам надо ответить, - как-то почти осторожно сказал доктор Горенштейн. Сам он абсолютно не хотел переписываться с этим досадно попавшим в его руки объектом. Он был неплох в деловой переписке, но уж точно не в амурной. А Совет О5 в лице своего неведомого представителя настаивал на том, чтобы объекту подыграть.  
\- Можно я напишу? - ожидаемо вызвался помощник.  
\- Нет, - сухо отозвался Горенштейн. - Тебе точно не доверю. Скажи спасибо, что наблюдать оставил.  
Помощник сник.  
\- А давайте я попробую, - внезапно отозвался пока безымянный новый временный сотрудник. У него был четвёртый уровень допуска и класс B – немало для его возраста, если, конечно, он выглядел сообразно ему. Ещё у него был громкий голос и заметный акцент.  
\- Вы считаете, ваш уровень владения английским языком достаточный? - грозно поинтересовался О5. Впрочем, грозным голосом он говорил вообще всё. Наверное, даже свою кошку тем же тоном подзывал. Этакое строевое «кис-кис-кис».  
\- Ну, я думаю, что не так уж он плох. Кто-нибудь может проверять, прежде чем отправлять ответ, - предложил безымянный, утянул в свою сторону конверт и вытащил оттуда письмо. - Вроде я всё понял, что тут написано.  
\- Мы не можем рисковать...  
\- У вас есть иные кандидатуры, доктор Горенштейн?  
Тот помрачнел. Кандидатур прямо сейчас у него не было. И было слишком уж очевидно, что О5 к этому джентльмену явно благоволит по неведомым причинам. Может быть, по тем же, по каким он вообще тут оказался. А может, просто понравился. Молодой, рыжий, энергичный — до противного позитивный. Может, он племянник этого грозного брюзги. Троюродный.  
Вот Горенштейну он не понравился сразу. Глаза горят, энтузиазма через край — этакое идеальное воплощение научного подразделения Фонда. Только дай волю, дневать и ночевать будет в кабинете и лабораторных залах, ну или чем там он занимается...  
\- А кстати, вы на чём специализируетесь? - спросил доктор Горенштейн и тут же мысленно обругал себя за такой вопрос в присутствии О5. Это вообще-то надо было узнать ещё до того, как командированный доехал до Зоны.  
\- Ммм, лингвистика, - ответил он таким тоном, как будто выбирал из колоды карт одну наугад для фокуса.  
\- Одобрено, - поставил штамп представитель О5 и отключился, не прощаясь.  
\- Отлично! - безымянный поднялся, деловито вкладывая листок обратно в конверт. - Я в кабинет, не беспокоить, выделите референта для проверки... и да, где мой кабинет?  
Горенштейну захотелось бросить в него чем-то тяжёлым.

Ответное письмо было готово к следующему утру. Заодно был наконец готов и именной пропуск для доктора Эндрю Астера.  
\- Что ещё за цветочки, - буркнул Горенштейн вместо приветствия, разглядывая рабочий псевдоним на пропуске.  
\- Здесь любят сокращения.  
Слова не прояснили ровным счётом ничего. Горенштейн забрал письмо и принялся внимательно его читать — судя по всему, референт над ним уже постарался, придраться к языку было невозможно.

_«Мой дорогой друг,_

_надеюсь, я могу так называть тебя. Должно быть, мне стоит извиниться за молчание со своей стороны, но уверен, ты простишь мне это. Вначале я пришёл в замешательство от твоих первых писем, а затем был слишком увлечён теми прекрасными подарками, что ты прислал мне. Мне стоило поблагодарить тебя раньше._  
Кажется, ты знаешь так много обо мне; я же о тебе — почти ничего. И всё же я чувствую, что хочу узнать тебя поближе. Позволишь?  
Я буду с нетерпением ждать от тебя ответа. 

_С бесконечной благодарностью, Ф.»_

Горенштейн с подозрением посмотрел на доктора Астера. Тот вопросительно приподнял бровь и поправил слегка сползшие от этого очки.  
\- Отправляйте, - буркнул Горенштейн. Он прекрасно понимал, что его решения здесь уже вряд ли что-то будут значить — кем бы этот рыжий гад ни был, он сам ему не указ. Он явно подчиняется напрямую О5, а все эти реверансы — простая фикция. Соблюдение устава, так сказать.  
\- Отлично. Я взял под контроль ещё пару экспериментов, вам принесут документы на подпись, - оповестил Астер. - Удивительно, как тут всё запущено.  
Горенштейн представил себе, как хватает его за руку, разворачивает к себе, ставит ему фингал под глаз и громко посылает ко всем чертям, затем развернулся и ушёл в свой кабинет.

_ **SCP-2371-1-007** _

_«Моему прекрасному Фонду,_

_О, как же я невероятно рад получить наконец от тебя ответ! Ты даже не представляешь себе, с каким замиранием сердца я ждал его и какие чувства захлестнули меня, стоило мне его увидеть! Эти сдержанные, достойные строки — я словно вижу тебя сквозь них, мой благородный рыцарь!_  
Я недостоин того, чтобы рассказывать о себе, кто я на твоём фоне? Я так ничтожно безынтересен в сравнении с тобой, я всего себя лишь желаю посвятить восторгу, который чувствую каждый раз при взгляде на тебя!  
Прошу, прости мне мои чрезмерные эмоции — я знаю, ты, так рьяно верящий в науку и уверенную силу, вряд ли одобришь наполненные лишь ими слова. Но моя радость слишком велика!  
Скажи, тебе понравился мой прошлый подарок? Я бы хотел кое-что добавить к нему, я буду невероятно рад, если ты этим воспользуешься! 

_С любовью, Твой Самый Верный Поклонник.»_

\- О-о-о-у, - протянул доктор Астер с таким выражением лица, словно ему вручили целую охапку пушистых котят и пару щенков хаски вдобавок. - Боже, это так мило. Он прислал дополнения к схемам. Надо срочно отдать их проектной группе, пусть проверят, это наверняка целый качественный прорыв!  
Доктор Горенштейн хотел сказать, что по его мнению, он сам тут явно лишний, но вместо этого постарался максимально строго произнести:  
\- Контролируйте свои эмоции, доктор Астер. Они здесь ни к чему. Мы имеем дело с неизвестной и чересчур осведомлённой аномалией...  
Рыжий молча и очень скептически посмотрел на него, помахал конвертом и ушёл к копировальному аппарату.

_«Мой милый друг,_

_я очень рад твоему письму. Твои эмоции, должен признаться, изрядно смущают меня. Прости меня за это, возможно, я слишком человечен, но такова моя натура. Всё же призвание моего существования — защита человечества, а значит, и всех его чувств, особенно самых искренних._  
Прошу, не принижай себя, я же знаю, что ты наверняка более чем достоин. Хотя бы скажи, как я могу называть тебя? Я бы хотел порадовать тебя так же, как ты меня, но не знаю совершенно, как я могу это сделать. Никто и никогда ещё не относился ко мне так пылко, как ты. Никто и никогда ещё не дарил мне такие восхитительные подарки. Прошу, скажи мне, кто ты? Мой исследовательский дух не знает покоя.  
С нетерпением жду твоего ответа. 

_Твой Ф.»_

Доктор Горенштейн совершенно не удивился, когда узнал очередным утром, что главой исследовательской группы по объекту 2371 назначен доктор Астер. Причём задним числом — ровно тем днём, когда он прибыл в Зону 43.  
К вечеру доктор Горенштейн подписал приказ о перемещении некоторых кабинетов в соседний корпус. Ему хотелось быть теперь подальше от крыла содержания пространственно-временных аномалий.

_ **SCP-2371-1-008** _

_«Моему восхитительному Фонду,_

_Ты не перестаёшь приводить меня в восторг каждым мгновением своего существования! Как же я мечтаю — безо всякой надежды и зная, что это недоступно мне — коснуться тебя, воочию увидеть твои бесконечные коридоры и твои хранилища за толстыми дверями, твои наполненные жизнью лабораторные залы и давящие своей атмосферой безысходности жилые блоки сотрудников D-класса... И в то же время, как же я этого боюсь! Прости мне мою слабость, любовь моя._  
Я с радостью приму любое имя, какое ты пожелаешь дать мне — если ты хочешь, я приму тот номер, что ты назначил для меня, своим единственным именем и буду наслаждаться его звучанием в твоих устах. И ты даже не представляешь, какую невероятную радость приносят мне твои письма! Пусть я не могу получить то, о чём так мечтаю, но я не смел и надеяться на то, что ты назовёшь себя моим... Моим! Какое сладкое слово!  
Любовь моя, прости меня за то, что сегодня я не приложил тебе ничего к этому письму. Я лишь хочу получше подготовить новый подарок для тебя, но и ответить хотел как можно скорее — чтобы поскорее получить ответ от тебя. 

_Всегда твой, с бесконечной любовью»._

\- Что значит имя? Роза пахнет розой, хоть розой назови её, хоть нет!.. - с чувством декламировал Астер. Помощник внимал, подхихикивая. Как оказалось, Шекспира в оригинале рыжий знал неплохо.  
На столе перед ними были разложены распечатки, присланные из технического отдела. Изучение новой и непривычной технологии шло полным ходом, и судя по всему, с большим энтузиазмом.  
Декламирование Шекспира закончилось быстро, а вот бурные обсуждения с техническим отделом затянулись далеко за середину дня. Помощнику хотелось пообедать, доктору Астеру явно было не до того. У него горели глаза, он фонтанировал идеями и вообще великолепно себя чувствовал.  
Уже ближе к вечеру, когда наконец удалось утащить общительного рыжего на поздний обед, помощник снова заговорил об их основном объекте.  
\- А как лингвист? Что скажете?  
\- Ничего не скажу, - пожал плечами доктор Астер. - Переписка пока слишком формальная, он соблюдает старомодные правила романтических приличий. Я не вижу за этим характера... Но я уверен, у этой сущности ничего общего с человеком нет. Ни-че-го.  
\- М-да, жутковато...  
\- Нет, это прекрасно! - возглас вышел громким, пугающе довольным. Помощник поёжился, подумав, что возможно, доктор Горенштейн был прав, назвав командированного «нездорово одержимым». Психом, проще говоря.  
И сейчас этот псих олицетворял весь Фонд для неведомой сущности, обладающей невероятными знаниями.


	2. Не буди лихо

В принципе, Пол Милланд любил свою работу. В Зону 43 он попал почти пять лет назад и прошёл за это время путь от лаборанта до помощника руководителя исследований. Он прекрасно помнил, как ему пришло достаточно странное приглашение на собеседование, как только он получил свой диплом. Условия казались интересными, да и потом, он действительно собирался искать работу. Конечно, было и что-то подозрительное, но в конце концов любопытство перевесило.  
Это теперь Пол знал, что в случае чего и не вспомнил бы о странном собеседовании, амнезиаки были очень популярным препаратом в Фонде. Однако он тогда согласился, и с тех пор его жизнь сильно изменилась.  
При докторе Горенштейне ему работалось комфортно, но скучно. Вроде бы никаких сверхурочных, никаких заданий вне должностных обязанностей, но в то же время — и никакого огонька. Иногда он даже скучал по времени, когда был лаборантом на подхвате и постоянно имел дело с аномалиями.

А потом случился «семьдесят первый», как они обычно называли объект 2371. И Пол с самого начала хотел взаимодействовать с ним, но Горенштейн был против, а без его одобрения это было невозможно. Пол не хотел нарушать правил.  
Именно поэтому он был даже рад появлению нового командированного сотрудника, а потом был рад ещё раз — когда его самого перевели к этому «доктору Астеру». С ним было действительно интересно. Он горел своим делом и заражал этим огнём, и Милланд снова чувствовал себя так, как в самом начале работы здесь.

Он был уверен, что доктор Астер в принципе не способен по-настоящему злиться или сердиться. Ему казалось, этот парень может разве что вспылить — и остыть так же моментально, не больше, но этим холодным и неуютным утром четверга ему пришлось убедиться в обратном.

\- Я вас спрашиваю: кто — изменил — класс — объекта — в базе данных? - третий раз угрожающим тоном произнёс доктор Астер. Он был зол, крайне зол, и это хорошо слышалось в неприятно режущих интонациях его громкого голоса. - Какая больная фантазия удумала, что это сраный «Евклид»?!  
До Милланда дошло не сразу. А когда дошло, то он почти испугался лезть под горячую руку. Однако ответ требовался, и требовался немедленно, тем более, что доктор Астер сказал что-то короткое, крайне ёмкое и совершенно непонятное, видимо, какое-то ругательство, и ничего хорошего это не предвещало.  
\- Простите... доктор Астер, никто не менял как раз, - осторожно начал Пол, - просто изначально доктор Горенштейн поставил класс «Евклид». Правки, которые вы вносили, должны были пройти проверку с пару недель назад, но видимо, что-то задержалось...  
Астер рявкнул снова что-то непонятное и добавил уже на английском:  
\- Задержалось? Задержалось?! Да что здесь за бардак!.. Чёртов объект, чёртов «Кетер» только что сожрал письмо от какого-то идиота!.. - чувствовалось, что ему остро не хватает слов, перед некоторыми он делал короткие паузы и нервно взмахивал рукой. - Это... это... саботаж!.. Нарушение условий содержания! Когда узнаю, кто это — отправлю его или её на 110-Монтаук!..  
Все молчали. Молчал и Пол, думая о том, что слишком расслабился и банально забыл проверить, всё ли в порядке с изменениями — вообще-то это было его обязанностью.  
Доктор Астер медленно шумно выдохнул, развернулся на каблуках и стремительно ушёл в свой кабинет, оглушительно шарахнув дверью напоследок.

_«Мой милый друг!_

_Пишу тебе в страхе, что не успел — что ты уже прочитал отправленное тебе послание, ложно подписанное моим именем, и не захочешь читать это письмо. Прошу тебя, не верь ни единому слову!.. Ты знаешь, как много у меня врагов, и ты знаешь, как коварны могут они быть. Я пригрел змею на груди, не зная об этом, и змея укусила меня — прости за то, что я не уследил!..  
Поверь, я совершенно не думаю так! Я не успел на какие-то мгновения, хотел выдернуть письмо из твоих рук, а оно исчезло прямо на моих глазах, и я успел лишь увидеть часть лживых строк.  
Прошу тебя, мой милый друг, ради всего, что уже есть между нами — и я верю, что есть! - уничтожь эти лживые строки и забудь их навсегда!  
Простишь ли ты меня за невнимательность? Простишь ли за то, что я допустил эту ужасную ложь твоему вниманию? Должно быть, я слишком увлёкся работой; но я не могу оправдывать себя этим!  
Прости мне и моё волнение, я не могу сейчас больше думать ни о чём, и я жду ответа от тебя с беспокойством и искренней надеждой._

_Твой Ф.»_

\- А что всё-таки было в том письме? - спросил Пол уже вечером, когда они спустились выпить кофе перед уходом.  
\- Полная чушь, - лаконично ответил доктор Астер. - Этот идиот взял в голову, что с объектом можно сально шутить. Да ещё и написано было безграмотно... - он поморщился, словно это было даже хуже, чем сам факт письма.  
Милланд беззвучно вздохнул. Доктор Астер после утреннего разгона быстро написал письмо, отнёс его в тестовую камеру и с того момента не находил себе места. Письмо не исчезало.  
Виноватым в итоге выходил всё-таки он сам. Пол обязан был проследить, чтобы внесённые доктором Астером изменения насчёт класса объекта и процедур работы с ним были утверждены и зафиксированы. По чьей-то халатности они до сих пор болтались на утверждении, а в базе данных было удручающе мало сведений. В принципе, охрана виноватой не была — они же не в курсе были, что объект вовсе не «Евклид», а доступ к нему крайне ограничен. Как говорится, не запрещено — значит, разрешено.  
Лаборанта, который отправил это сообщение, он с обеда так больше и не видел. И почему-то не сомневался, что слова про 110-Монтаук — вовсе не преувеличение.  
С ним самим доктор Астер на эту тему не говорил, хотя знал прекрасно, что это Милланд виноват. И вот это было хуже всего, потому что невозможно было предсказать, что за мысли сейчас роятся в светлой голове научного гения.  
Они молча продолжали пить кофе, а затем доктор Астер со стуком поставил свою кружку на стол и поднялся, мрачно глядя на Пола поверх очков.  
\- Ты мог бы многого добиться, парень. Но ты был слишком, мать твою, беспечен. Так что пошёл ты в задницу.  
Развернувшись, доктор Астер ушёл обратно наверх, а Пол тупо смотрел ему вслед.

На следующее утро на входе электронный пропуск не сработал. Дежурная вежливо попросила подождать, через минуту подошли двое сотрудников внутренней безопасности и не менее вежливо попросили следовать за ними. Выбора у Пола не было.

Пока ему рассказывали о его нарушениях и о том, что его дальше ждёт, доктор Астер с мрачным видом пил чай, наплевав на все правила и сидя прямо рядом с тестовой камерой номер 14. Внутрь он не смотрел — зато где-то раз в пять минут заглядывал дежурный.  
\- Пропало! - воскликнул он в какой-то момент, отчего доктор Астер вскочил и расплескал чай себе на джинсы.

В этот же момент внизу, в комнате для переговоров (точнее, допросов) службы внутренней безопасности Пол Милланд, бывший сотрудник научного подразделения Фонда, а ныне сотрудник класса D, назначенный на вспомогательные работы в полевой лаборатории, принял сильнодействующий амнезиак.

_ **SCP-2371-1-048** _

_«Моему неподражаемому Фонду,_

_Я знал, я видел, что это не ты! И пусть на мгновение недостойное сомнение коснулось меня, ведь это послание пришло так же, как всегда приходят твои бесценные письма, но я знал, что ты не мог так резко измениться! Этот слог, эти темы... нет, я верил, что это не ты, и я ждал.  
Мой восхитительный, обожаемый Фонд, как ты мог подумать, что я обманусь? Я читаю и перечитываю твои строки каждый раз, впитываю их в себя, дышу ими... Нет, это решительно невозможно! Твоё послание я узнаю из тысяч подобий, ибо каждое из них будет поистине жалким!..  
Но скажи мне, мой прекрасный рыцарь без страха и упрёка, только ли низменный, недостойный слог смутил тебя? Или же сама глубинная суть тоже претит тебе? Я приму любой твой ответ, но всё же... дай мне знать. Не обязательно сразу, если тебе нужно время — прошу, возьми его столько, сколько пожелаешь. Я готов ждать бесконечно.  
А ещё — скажи мне — можешь ли ты поведать, как работают эти удивительные механизмы, с которыми ты использовал те [УДАЛЕНО], что я присылал тебе недавно? Я наблюдал, я восхищался твоей ловкостью и красотой слаженности твоих оперативных групп, но так и не смог понять.  
И прошу... не вини себя ни в чём. Ты безупречен, верь мне._

_С любовью, твой Самый Верный Поклонник»._

Новый помощник главы исследовательской группы и по-прежнему действующий референт, Диана Уилберфорс, с некоторым беспокойством смотрела на доктора Астера. Тот лежал на диване, накрыв ладонью левый глаз и висок.  
\- Может, аспирину? - осторожно предложила она.  
\- Поздно, - отозвался доктор Астер. - Теперь только ждать, когда пройдёт. Я, наверное, слишком волновался из-за всего этого.  
\- Ну, к счастью, всё обошлось, - успокаивающе сказала Диана. - Я слышала, даже доктор Горенштейн поддержал ваше решение.  
Доктор Астер не среагировал.  
Диана вздохнула, устроилась в кресле поудобнее и ещё раз перечитала письмо.  
\- Я завтра ответ напишу, - внезапно оповестил доктор Астер. - Запросите у техников схемы, я ни черта в этом не разбираюсь.  
\- Разумеется. Езжайте домой, а. Вам выспаться надо.  
\- Ну что ж, по крайней мере, теперь если я не смогу заснуть, виновата в этом будет только мигрень, - после паузы ответил он. И чуть улыбнулся.  
Буря наконец миновала.

_«Мой милый друг,_

_я готов бесконечно благодарить тебя! Спасибо, что ты не обманулся, спасибо, что веришь в меня, спасибо, что понимаешь меня! Ты не представляешь, как легко мне стало теперь дышать и как я счастлив, что твоё отношение ко мне не изменилось.  
Ты спрашивал про те механизмы, я велел своим техникам составить для тебя лучшие чертежи и описания, которые прилагаю к этому письму. Я надеюсь, тебе понравится, и может быть, ты сможешь и сам использовать их. Я был бы крайне рад узнать, если это так!  
Что же до другого твоего вопроса... Мой милый друг, мне сложно говорить об этом. Сложно, потому что ты по-прежнему сокрыт густым туманом тайны от моих глаз. Сложно, потому что я не знаю, чего ты можешь ожидать — и чего могу ожидать я. Но я могу сказать одно. Нет того пути, на который я бы боялся вступить. И нет тех обстоятельств, что заставят меня с него свернуть навсегда. Я могу остановиться, я могу сделать шаг назад, но я не отступаю.  
Возможно, мне станет легче по-настоящему ответить тебе, когда я буду знать тебя лучше. Я прошу у тебя немного времени — и ещё немного доверия. И снова прошу простить, ведь всё это так ново для меня.  
Я начинаю путаться в словах. Пожалуй, я закончу на этом.  
С надеждой на скорый ответ,_

_твой Ф.»_

Мигрень так и не отпустила доктора Астера, так что он, самолично положив письмо в тестовую камеру, сразу после этого покинул корпус и сказал, чтобы его не беспокоили, пока не придёт ответ. Против никто не был.  
Диана, оставшись ответственной, решила потратить время на то, чтобы ознакомиться со всеми проектами, которые сейчас вёл доктор Астер. Конечно, 2371 был самым неординарным и увлекательным, остальные на его фоне казались скучными — особенно «Безопасного» класса — но всё же количество впечатляло. Впечатлял и прогресс, доктор Астер своё дело явно знал.  
А вот какое именно дело было его, Диана уже затруднялась определить. Ей представили доктора Астера как лингвиста, и она была рада встретить коллегу, но потом оказалось, что он разбирается ещё во многих направлениях ничуть не хуже, разве что в точных науках и механике он действительно не смыслил.  
Диана понятия не имела, откуда он был прислан. Доктор Горенштейн говорил ей о назначении от вышестоящего руководства, и в принципе, ей этого было достаточно. Она прекрасно помнила о том, что любопытство сгубило кошку, и следовать её примеру вовсе не хотелось. И уж тем более не хотелось пойти по стопам Пола Милланда.

\- Уилли, ладно я с тобой посижу? - в открытую дверь заглядывала одна из лаборанток. Диана подняла на неё голову, рассеянно кивнула, а потом собралась с мыслями и улыбнулась девушке:  
\- Скучно, да? Сегодня вообще унылый денёк. Заходи, мне компания не помешает.  
\- Слушай... я спросить хотела. Не по уровню доступа мне, конечно... но всё-таки, что там было-то, в том письме, что Астер так взъелся? - спросила девушка, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Диана проследила взглядом, как она садится в пустующее кресло и чуть крутится в нём. В принципе, да, разглашать нельзя было. Но вот поделиться чисто девичьими сплетнями... это, пожалуй, могло бы остаться между ними двоими.  
\- Что я тебе скажу — я не говорила, - сразу сказала Диана. - И скажу обтекаемо. Были там неприличные намёки. Ну типа, у них же прямо любовная переписка. А тут выходило, будто мы прямо резко быка за рога взяли... всё, хватит.  
\- О-о-о... - девушка резко выпрямилась и захихикала. - Тогда я поняла!.. - она вскочила и подбежала к Диане, понижая голос до шёпота: - Между прочим, Астер тогда из тестовой камеры выскочил с красными ушами, а сам белый, как полотно!..  
Уилберфорс вообразила себе эту картину, попыталась сдержать улыбку, а потом сдавленно захихикала.  
\- Как жаль, что я этого не застала...  
\- Жаль-жаль!.. Вообще интересно, у него девушка есть?..  
\- Ой, по-моему, он типажа «женат на работе». Врагу не пожелаешь такого бойфренда, он же дома ночует только при головной боли. Ну или похмелье, может быть, я не знаю.  
\- Ну, это да. Хотя кто знает, может, он дома не так пашет. Тут-то у него и дома нет, считай, знаю я этот жилой резерв Фонда... уныние одно.  
\- Да уж, это точно... - Диана покосилась на часы. - Эх... пойдём, может, кофе выпьем? Это будет бесконечный день... не то, чтобы Астер мне нравился, но с ним на работе определённо веселее.


	3. Суета вокруг дивана

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фактически, трибьют отечественной фантастике!

Доктор Астер был трудоголиком. И никогда этого не скрывал. Он с удовольствием засиживался на работе допоздна, с удовольствием ездил в командировки и с удовольствием брался за новые проекты. И с ещё большим удовольствием унижал и доминировал над лаборантами. Лаборантки часто заигрывали, даже несмотря на это.  
Нынешняя затяжная командировка исключением не была. Словно от жадности, доктор Астер нахватал себе сразу несколько объектов, с энтузиазмом взявшись за каждый, и в итоге частенько засиживался до ночи, а несколько раз и ночевал прямо там, на базе.  
Правда, съёмная квартира, предоставленная ему руководством, была всё-таки удобнее и как-то уютнее, что ли. В ней часто и думалось лучше, чем в кабинете.  
Больше всего мысли доктора Астера занимал «семьдесят первый», или, как он его называл в мыслях, «друг сердечный». Мысли то и дело возвращались к нему — что за сущность крылась за письмами? Как эта сущность видит Фонд, как воспринимает? Как пишет письма и почему в таком стиле? Почему именно в эту Зону?  
Список вопросов был огромен, а ответов почти и не было. Но начальство не беспокоило, полностью полагаясь на чрезвычайно лояльного сотрудника.  
Не то, чтобы доктор Астер был таким правильным и верным. Просто он слишком любил те возможности, что предоставлял ему Фонд.

Диана Уилберфорс проверила письмо, не внеся ни одной коррективы, сняла копию и ушла домой; следом за ней ушли и лаборанты, а доктор Астер переписал его ещё раз начисто, потому что ему не понравилась пара «загулявших» букв, зафиксировал новую копию и отнёс письмо в тестовую камеру. Оно исчезло буквально через пару минут, как будто адресат только и ждал, так что доктор Астер почти сразу вернулся в кабинет, выбросил черновики и переключился на другой объект. Там тоже было интересно, дело пахло Скульптором Реальности — по крайней мере, в теории — и вообще, было, над чем подумать.  
До этого с утра доктор Астер занимался другим объектом — тому был присвоен класс «Евклид» за разумность, но вроде как он был достаточно безопасным. Однако ради личной беседы с ним пришлось подать три заявки и написать пару гневных е-мейлов, а уже перед самой встречей ещё и накачаться препаратами. Видите ли, местная служба безопасности не доверяет результатам его тестов — сверхвысокий порог устойчивости им не показатель.  
Сбившись с мыслей, доктор Астер поднял взгляд на часы. Начало десятого. Спину начинало слегка ломить, слишком много сегодня он просидел за столом. Он посмотрел на экран компьютера, снял очки и помассировал переносицу, а потом снова глянул на экран — без очков буквы стремились слиться в какую-то расплывчатую кашу.  
Доктор Астер потряс головой, надел очки и потянулся сохранить документ, над которым работал. Пора было идти домой, «семьдесят первый» всё равно сегодня не ответит, а завтра иначе будет слишком тяжко подниматься с утра.

Съёмная квартира была маленькой, уютной и хорошо обставленной. Лучшим местом в ней определённо был диван — на редкость шикарный для такого местечка, просторный и мягкий, гораздо уютнее даже вполне симпатичной кровати, занимавшей почти всё пространство несколько невразумительной спальни.  
Доктор Астер наскоро поужинал, сделал себе чаю и завалился на диване, листая ленту в мобильном под тихое бормотание телевизора, включенного на EuroNews. Бессмысленное повторение одного и того же каждые полчаса невероятно умиротворяло, горячий крепкий чай приятно расслаблял, так что вскоре веки потяжелели, а сознание стало куда-то уплывать.  
\- Сейчас две минуты полежу и пойду спать, - вслух сообщил доктор Астер, положил телефон на столик рядом с чашкой, повернулся на бок и моментально заснул.

Он проснулся среди ночи из-за того, что отлежал плечо. Телевизор по-прежнему работал, вещая что-то об очередных законопроектах Европарламента. Под изображением ленивой лентой ползли рыночные котировки. Доктор Астер недовольно заворочался и понял, что замерзает, а в спальню идти было откровенно лень.  
\- Плед где? - пробормотал он, слепо шаря рукой на полу около дивана.  
\- Левее, - услужливо подсказала диктор из телевизора и продолжила скучный рассказ. А потом добавила: - Мне свет выключить?  
\- Да, пожалуйста. А я поставил будильник?  
\- Он на повторе.  
\- Вот спасибо, - доктор Астер нашарил наконец плед, брошенный туда ещё позапрошлым вечером, завернулся в него и повернулся на другой бок. Свет в комнате погас.  
\- Спасибо, - повторил он дикторше. «Стоп...»

И проснулся.  
Плед был в ногах, вместо верхнего света горел торшер, а по телевизору показывали новости спорта. С силой потерев глаза, доктор Астер приподнялся на локте, тихо выругался и выпрямился. Хотелось пить. Холодно не было, было скорее жарко — даже немного липко, как это всегда бывает, стоит внезапно проснуться посреди странного сна.  
Поразмыслив, он сел, спустив ноги на пол, и попытался вспомнить, когда переключил свет с верхнего на торшер. Наверное, перед тем, как устроиться на диване. Ну да, яркий свет же бесит. Глаза болят, особенно уставшие.  
А, к чёрту эту спальню, решил доктор Астер, лениво шлёпая босыми ногами в кухню. На столе стоял графин с холодной водой, как обычно. Выпив залпом два стакана, Астер ушёл обратно на диван, завернулся в плед и повернулся на другой бок.  
\- Подождите, а откуда у меня графин? - вслух удивился он и обвиняюще уставился на телевизор, будто это диктор был виноват в том, что на кухне невесть откуда взялся - «как обычно» - графин с водой.  
«Срок действия препарата NY-AMA-2002-8891 — от семи до тринадцати часов, в зависимости от степени психологической устойчивости субъекта», - сообщила бегущая строка внизу экрана. - «Естественным явлением под конец действия препарата являются сложные галлюцинации».  
\- А. Ну ладно, - доктор Астер пожал плечами, закрыл глаза и заснул, успев подумать о том, что не выключил торшер.

И тут же проснулся.  
Свет был выключен. Телевизор молчал, перейдя в спящий режим, мобильный мерно мигал голубым диодом оповещения. Доктор Астер близоруко сощурился, подтянул к себе телефон и посмотрел на экран. Потом смахнул уведомление, проверил будильник и отложил телефон обратно на столик.  
Откуда-то со стороны телевизора доносился приятный голос, и доктор Астер вслушался.  
\- Шестьсот восемьдесят второй есть один из самых сильных существ, содержащихся в Зоне. Сие создание могуче чрезвычайно, разумно есть и агрессивно. В ноздрях же его имеются жабры, коими фильтрует он всякое вещество, к нему попадающее, и сим возрождает себя.  
Нахмурившись, доктор Астер уставился на телевизор, жалея, что очки оставил в ванной. Телевизор не подавал признаков жизни.  
Невидимый диктор тем временем коротко прочистил горло и важным тоном сообщил:  
\- Амнезиаки, употребляемые умеренно, весьма хороши для психики; но когда принимать их слишком много, то производят действия, уничтожающие сотрудника до степени класса D. Вы иногда видели этих несчастных и помните ещё то справедливое отвращение, которое к ним возымели...  
Доктор Астер сел, спустив ноги на пол, и замотался в плед, как римлянин в тогу. Или как шотландец в собственно плед.  
Голос переключился на латынь и продиктовал несколько грамматических правил сложных времён в староанглийском и диалектном французском.  
\- Вот ведь бред какой, - по инерции сказал доктор Астер. Невидимый диктор радостно поддержал:  
\- А вот ещё! _«Уразуметь, предвидеть, распознать и предсказать чужую беду — это у людей обычное и простое дело! Но предсказать, распознать, предвидеть и уразуметь свою собственную беду — это большая редкость»_.  
\- А это откуда?  
\- Стыдно не знать. Франсуа Рабле.  
Доктор Астер поднялся, подошёл к телевизору, зачем-то заглянул за него. Пусто. Тихо. На ум почему-то пришло, что теперь голос должен процитировать что-нибудь философское и, желательно, индийское, но вместо этого тот негромко захихикал.  
Понятно, подумал доктор Астер, обычный отходняк от антимеметика.  
\- Смотри у меня, - строго сообщил он телевизору и вернулся на диван. Мыслей о том, чтобы уйти в спальню, не было.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - ласково пожелал голос.  
Астеру захотелось нагрубить в ответ, но потом почему-то в голову пришла мысль о том, что телевизор просто не умеет правильно себя вести, так что он просто сказал:  
\- Не буди меня больше, пожалуйста. Я правда хочу спать.  
\- Извини, - кротко сказал телевизор (телевизор ли?) и замолк.  
Доктор Астер снова провалился в сон.

Он проснулся по будильнику. Плед лежал одним углом на его ногах, а остальной частью на полу; мобильный мигал почтовым уведомлением, телевизор был выключен, а торшер — включен.  
Было жарко и душно, да и вообще, ему казалось, что он не отдыхал, а кутил всю ночь. Через десять минут будильник снова дал о себе знать, доктор Астер пересилил себя и наконец поднялся на ноги, ожесточённо растирая виски и скулы.  
На кухне на столе не было никакого графина, однако пустой стакан почему-то стоял. Пожав плечами, Астер пошёл в ванную и залез под прохладный душ, стараясь согнать с себя вязкие остатки сна.  
Когда он вылез из душевой кабины, заворачиваясь в огромное белое полотенце, то почувствовал странное, необъяснимое ощущение, что за ним наблюдают. И вовсе не привычные камеры службы безопасности — нет, нечто иное. Доктор Астер замер, держа полотенце в руках, и прислушался, чуть хмурясь. Тишина. Отголоски уходящей по трубе воды. С волос противно капает на плечи.  
Кто-то как будто смотрит откуда-то. Умильно как-то смотрит, без всякой злобы.  
Он невольно передёрнул плечами и стал энергично вытираться, стараясь окончательно сбросить с себя явно подзатянувшийся эффект от препарата. Порог порогом, а отходняк по нему бил точно так же, как и по всем остальным.

Бодрое состояние вернулось после большой кружки чая и пары бутербродов с толстенными ломтями сыра, а вот ощущение смутного наблюдения так и не прошло. Руки чесались написать кому-нибудь — просто так, поболтать — но делать этого Астер не стал. Не ровен час, ещё ляпнет что-нибудь про своё состояние, а потом не отбрешешься же, что препараты и усталость. И О5 не отмажет.  
В машине ощущение наблюдения стало слабее. Как будто незримый шпион отстал или потерял немного бдительность. Или как будто стало просто привычнее.  
Громкая музыка из магнитолы окончательно разогнала последние тучи в набирающем обороты ходе мыслей. И подпевая громко и немелодично нестареющему хиту, доктор Астер почти забыл о странностях своего сна этой ночью.  
Хотя раньше такие забористые ему никогда не снились.

\- Утра, - оповестил он коллег, врываясь на этаж в своей обычной шумной и стремительной манере. - Новости есть? Семьдесят первый ответил?  
\- Нет, нет, - коротко сообщил кто-то ближайший. - Мы скажем, если что.  
Скорее по этому «мы», чем по внешности опознав сотрудника, доктор Астер удовлетворённо кивнул и скрылся в своём кабинете.  
Надо было, конечно, поработать над тем «Евклидом», хотя на самом деле ему дико хотелось, чтобы «друг сердечный» ответил поскорее — возникла пара идей насчёт того, что ему написать — и настроение снова было на высоте.  
Когда пришла Диана, лично занести результаты кое-каких тестов, доктор Астер внезапно вспомнил ночную цитату. Не обращая внимания на то, что говорит девушка, он поспешно вбил в поисковую строку, что вспомнил.  
\- Я не читал Рабле, - буркнул он.  
\- Что? - осеклась Диана.  
\- Прости, я не тебе. Задумался что-то... - доктор Астер посмотрел на неё. Приятная, понимающая, умная. «Слушай, а тебе снились когда-нибудь странные сны, где ты слышишь дословные цитаты, которых никогда не знал?..»  
\- Что-то не так? - настороженно спросила Уилберфорс.  
\- Снятся ли андроидам электроовцы? - неловко отшутился доктор Астер. - Не обращай внимания. Я просто не выспался. Идиотский препарат, от него долго... как это, чёрт... долго не...  
\- Не отпускает? - подсказала Диана.  
\- Да, точно, - доктор Астер внезапно подумал, что во сне диктор говорил на английском. Доигрались, уже сны перестали на родном языке сниться. Пора в отпуск.  
В отпуск доктору Астеру совсем не хотелось. Ему хотелось увидеть ответ от «семьдесят первого» и лично отправиться на полигон с испытательной группой, чтобы нейтрализовать другой объект.  
\- Я пойду тогда? - спросила Диана.  
\- Да, конечно.  
Она вышла, закрыв дверь, а Астер подумал, что вообще не слушал, о чём она говорит.

Чувство, что за ним кто-то умильно наблюдает, снова стало до неприятного отчётливым. И оставалось лишь надеяться, что это банальная усталость.  
Поразмыслив, он протянул руку к мобильному и после нескольких секунд колебаний всё-таки отправил Диане сообщение: «Возьму на завтра отгул. Если 71 за сегодня не ответит, завтра ты дежурная — сообщишь, как только что-то будет».  
Диана ответила парой утвердительных смайликов.

Доктор Астер долго, пристально и упрямо смотрел в тёмный монитор, словно ожидая, что в отражении за его спиной появится тот, кто наблюдает за ним, но он не появлялся.  
\- Давай встретимся, - внезапно сказал он. - Я люблю всё проверять лично.  
И ему показалось, что где-то там на периферии то ли зрения, то ли других чувств восприятий кто-то радостно захлопал в ладоши, как будто услышал крайне желанные слова.


	4. Лучше бы на свидание

_ **SCP-2371-1-082** _

_«Моему безупречному Фонду,_

_Как я рад был получить твоё послание! Словами не передать мой восторг, как чудесно ты мне всё объяснил! Удивительная технология, революционная, потрясающе — и как дивно ты используешь её, заставляя меня вновь и вновь восхищаться тобой. Я приложу к этому письму кое-какие схемы из того, что доступно мне, но быть может, тебя они заинтересуют так же, как эти двигатели заинтересовали меня.  
Хотя не перестану говорить, в тебе меня восхищает всё. Я любовался тобою недавно, какая удивительная, восхитительная гармония венчает все твои действия! Как чудесно, умно и элегантно расположены твои зоны, как прекрасно и слаженно они взаимодействуют меж собой... А камеры содержания! Я могу бесконечно восхвалять их, каждую, созданную для таких невообразимо разных объектов, которые ты не страшишься приручать, подобно герою-небожителю.  
Я смотрю на тебя и не могу наглядеться. Иногда я люблю присмотреться к какой-нибудь твоей зоне, хотя все они прекрасны, и могу бесконечно с восторгом рассматривать каждую из них. Прекрасные здания с этими просторными, прямыми коридорами и чуткие посты наблюдений, и несокрушимые бетонные перекрытия в зонах содержания особо опасных объектов...  
И то чудесное место, что ты зовёшь крылом пространственно-временных аномалий. Я готов превозносить это место, ибо отсюда приходят ко мне твои бесценные послания, и каждое из них, клянусь, я помню от начала и до конца! Скажи мне, мой бесконечно обожаемый, думаешь ли ты обо мне в тот момент, когда оставляешь их? Когда я оставляю тебе ответы, я с трепетом отпускаю каждый из своих рук и с замиранием думаю, что их будешь касаться ты. Но твои заставляют меня трепетать ещё больше, ибо ты создал их, и из твоих рук они приходят ко мне! О, это сладкое чувство, мне кажется, будто я чувствую твоё прикосновение через них...  
Ах, как сладко и одновременно невероятно печально думать мне о том, что моим мечтам не суждено сбыться. И всё же! Пусть у меня есть лишь эти послания, но они есть, и я знаю, что хотя бы чуточку небезразличен тебе, мой прекрасный Фонд._

_Твой Самый Преданный Поклонник, любящий и боготворящий»._

Доктор Астер поймал себя на том, что ощущает неприятное тепло на кончиках ушей. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что это не влекло за собой никакого покраснения. Ещё не хватало зардеться, как девица на выданье, из-за письма какой-то чёртовой неведомой твари!  
Он положил письмо сверху на манильский конверт, позволяя остальным тоже просмотреть текст, и мельком оглянулся на своё отражение в зеркальной стене. Вроде всё было в порядке.  
\- Господи, да кто б мне такие письма писал, - не выдержала Диана. - Ещё немного, и он перейдёт на сонеты, ей-богу...  
\- Сонеты я бы почитал, - отозвался доктор Астер задумчиво. Он уже размышлял над тем, что писать в ответ, но ничего в голову пока не шло. - Вообще странно. Значит, ДВС он не знает, а вот ту... штуку, который в прошлый раз прислал, так это запросто? Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, но вроде как это сравнение божьего дара с омлетом?  
\- Яичницей, - механически поправила Диана.  
\- В принципе, да, - после паузы отозвался специалист из технического отдела. - На самом деле странно, складывается ощущение, что кем бы этот объект ни был, он в своей цивилизации как будто перескочил через пару этапов. Или подошёл с какой-то другой стороны, которая нам в принципе недоступна, потому что мы этого даже не можем себе вообразить.  
\- А тут он что прислал? - полюбопытствовала Диана, подвигая к нему чертежи. Техник хмыкнул и уставился в них, что-то бормоча себе под нос, а потом увлечённо пустился в совершенно непонятные объяснения. Диана слушала и задавала вопросы, пытаясь хоть как-то вникнуть, а доктор Астер быстро потерял нить повествования и ушёл в свои мысли.  
Он снова взял в руки письмо, впервые всерьёз задумавшись над тем, что каждое такое действительно проходит через чьи-то неведомые касания. Да, каждое из них напечатано — хотя, конечно, жаль, почерковедческая экспертиза бы пригодилась — но листы бережно вложены в конверты, и вряд ли это механическая работа.  
Поймав себя на том, что медленно водит пальцем по краю листа, доктор Астер незаметно вздрогнул и забрал со стола конверт.  
\- Чертежи вам пока оставлю. Я в речи потерялся, так что буду ждать результатов от вашего отдела. Диана, я в кабинете, без нужды не беспокоить. Когда придут тесты по «двадцать седьмому», сообщите.  
\- Да, хорошо... - слегка рассеянно кивнула Диана Уилберфорс и снова посмотрела в чертежи. - Так, погодите, значит, вот эта штука — типа плазмы, да?  
Астер вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой двери и сжимая в руках письмо и конверт. Ладони слегка вспотели.

Отставив опустевшую чашку в сторону, доктор Астер сцепил пальцы в замок и уставился на письмо перед собой — вернее, на его копию, оригинал был уже отправлен на хранение. С копией было как-то морально проще.  
\- Итак, что мы имеем... - вслух пробормотал он.  
Имелось то, что загадочный «друг сердечный» знал не только расположение всех зон Фонда, но и внутреннее их строение. Он знал, как выглядят и как сконструированы камеры содержания.  
И он прекрасно знал, кто, где и как отправляет ему ответы.  
Доктор Астер невольно поёжился, вдруг почувствовав себя маленькой человеческой фигуркой на фоне гигантского цунами. Только в его случае цунами разумное, одушевлённое и отлично его видит.  
Он тихо выругался и обозвал себя «параноиком». Конечно, стоило бы ещё пару недель назад, если не больше, сообщить об этом чувстве наблюдения за собой, но отчего-то Астеру этого делать не хотелось. Тем более, вдруг это и правда его личная паранойя, а не эффект от объекта? Да и потом... как вообще об этом говорить? «Мне кажется, наш Самый Верный Фанат пялится на меня, когда я сплю». М-да. Лучший способ дать пинка под зад своей карьере. А что ещё хуже — дать пинка под зад своему участию в исследовании этого объекта.

После тех опрометчивых слов о встрече ничего не произошло. Ровным счётом. Не снились дикие сны, никто не являлся на пути, загадочно улыбаясь, никакие машины его собственную не преследовали, посторонних в здании не появлялось... И чувство наблюдения тоже не исчезало. Иногда оно казалось сильнее, иногда уходило куда-то на самую периферию ощущений, но ни разу с тех пор не пропадало полностью.  
Телефон тренькнул, оповещая о сообщении с результатами теста. Доктор Астер убрал копию письма в ящик стола, проглядел быстро итоги и пару раз нажал на пробел, пробуждая задремавший было компьютер. Вместе с ним «проснулся» и аудиоплеер, наполняя комнату бодрой мелодией.  
Невнимательно слушая её и что-то тихонько мыча в такт, доктор Астер внезапно подумал, что песня на редкость неплохо подходит самой идее Фонда. Священник не помог, власти не спасли, помоги хоть ты. Вот уж точно, кто у нас тут охотники за привидениями всех сортов... А девушка — это, наверное, сила науки.  
В какой-то момент он стал немелодично подпевать в голос, и внезапно ощущение наблюдения стало таким ярким и сильным, будто кто-то стоял прямо за спиной. Доктор Астер резко выпрямился и крутанулся на стуле, сшибая на пол лежавшие на краю стола папки. Разумеется, никого и ничего.  
Он хотел было выругаться, но тут внезапно вспомнил свой дурацкий сон и то, как он перестал донимать после просьбы дать поспать.  
\- Я работаю. Хватит заглядывать мне за плечо, - строго произнёс он в никуда, чувствуя себя очень неловко. - Мне достаточно и того, что ты пялишься на меня даже дома. Между прочим, это неприлично.  
Ощущение слегка ослабло, как будто невидимка отошёл на пару шагов. Астер покосился с досадой на ящик, где лежала копия письма, сделал музыку чуть громче и вернулся к работе.

Он бы и сегодня засиделся в кабинете допоздна, если бы ровно в шесть в кабинет не заглянула Диана.  
\- Док, давайте уже к нам. Все собрались почти!  
Доктор Астер уставился на неё непонимающе, но тут Диана закатила глаза и коротко назвала имя, и он вспомнил. Точно, сегодня же был день рождения одного из сотрудников, они же неделю назад все вместе придумывали, что ему подарить и какой заказать торт.  
\- Всё, понял. Я через пять минут приду, оставьте мне выпить, - он улыбнулся и показательно выключил музыку — мол, честно, всего пять минут.  
Диана посмотрела на него с подозрением, хмыкнула, но ушла.  
Доктор Астер спустился к ним через пятнадцать — впрочем, как раз успев на первый тост. Ощущение наблюдения явно ослабло, и он позволил себе полностью включиться в веселье праздника.

\- Ну как так-то! Ну все же его знают!.. - укоризненно воскликнул лаборант. Рядом пьяно хихикала Диана, уже не в силах смеяться в голос.  
Доктор Астер отлепил от своего лба стикер, нахмурился и уставился на ничего не говорящее ему имя.  
\- Может, у нас не показывали эти мультики, - пожал он плечами, потянувшись налить себе ещё. - Не знаю, серьёзно, впервые слышу...  
\- Показывали, - подал кто-то голос, - я погуглил, показывали! Чуть позже, но все его смотрели, я ж говорю!..  
\- Ну ладно, ладно, я проиграл, - отмахнулся Астер, ничуть не расстроившись. Игра оказалась чертовски весёлой, но всем удалось угадать своих персонажей раньше или позже. А вот он понятия не имел не то, что о герое какого-то мультсериала, но и вообще об этом самом мультсериале.  
\- Ну не знаю, да что вы вообще тогда смотрели? - фыркнула уютно привалившаяся к его плечу белобрысая девица из административного отдела. - Все ж в детстве мультики смотрели. И сериалы.  
\- Ага, и сериалы...  
\- Да не помню, - пожал плечами доктор Астер. - Честное слово.  
\- По ходу, он в детстве сразу над книжками сидел, - сообщил кто-то с другой стороны стола. - Какие уж тут мультики.  
Все дружно расхохотались, а потом наперебой принялись расспрашивать Астера о его детстве и юности. Далеко, впрочем, расспросы не ушли — он слишком часто искренне отвечал, что не помнит, и периодически сбивался на старший возраст. Вот что он делал лет в восемнадцать-девятнадцать, он помнил отлично — и как начал работать младшим лаборантом в Фонде, тоже прекрасно помнил.  
\- Ну понятно. У дока без Фонда и жизни-то не было. Правильно, что он пишет письма Поклонничку, - подытожила белобрысая. Диана поучительно подняла палец вверх:  
\- Не поэтому правильно, а потому что док лингвист! Мастер, знаете ли!..  
Доктор Астер пьяным жестом поднёс свой стакан к её:  
\- За лингвистику!  
\- Гуманита-а-арии, - протянул руководитель технического отдела и метко бросил в них скомканной салфеткой.

Наутро голова, как ни странно, не болела. Болела она ночью, и где-то часа в три Астер даже поднимался, чтобы выпить горсть таблеток, опасаясь, что снова начнётся мигрень. Однако к утру всё прошло, тем более, что было сообща решено начать следующий рабочий день где-то с обеда.  
Пить, правда, хотелось, как не в себя.  
Добравшись до работы, он тут же наткнулся на сонную, но отлично выглядящую Диану.  
\- Ответ сегодня надо написать, - оповестила она. - А то он-то ночью письмо ещё прислал.  
\- Ага, я помню. Напишу, - отмахнулся Астер. - Я вчера изменения по «двадцать седьмому» отправил, надо проверить, чтобы утвердили, и срочно отправить конструкторам. Пусть переделывают камеру содержания.  
\- Ого, даже так? Ладно, сейчас посмотрю... кстати. Аспирина не найдётся?  
Доктор Астер усмехнулся, окинув её долгим взглядом.  
\- Найдётся. Пошли в кабинет.

Аспирин нашёлся быстро. А вот слова для ответа «другу сердечному» подбирались сегодня как-то особенно плохо. Доктор Астер начинал, зачёркивал и переписывал, сердился сам на себя и в который уже раз перечитывал письмо. Написать про чертежи было делом несложным — как обычно, благодарность (вполне искренняя), восхищение (не менее искреннее) и обещание использовать это всё немедленно и во благо. А вот как отвечать на комплименты, Астер понимал куда хуже. С одной стороны, объект вроде бы пел привычные дифирамбы, но с другой... Было какое-то странное чувство, что эти красивые фразы звучали теперь более лично. Точнее, даже интимно.  
\- Думаю ли я о тебе, оставляя письма... ну ты спросишь тоже. О чём бы я ещё думал, - пробормотал себе под нос Астер. - Чёрт. Лучше бы на свидание пригласил.  
Невидимое наблюдение резко стало более ощутимым, и доктор Астер мог бы поклясться, что крайне заинтересованным.  
_«Разумеется, думаю»_, - писал он, хмурясь и иногда прикусывая губу. - _«И признаться, волнуюсь каждый раз, как впервые. Ведь я по-прежнему не знаю, кто ты, и всё сильнее жажду узнать. Ты говоришь, что мечтаешь быть в моей тени — я же мечтаю знать, кого я скрою в ней»_.  
«А на свидание ты бы согласился?» - спросил внутренний голос.  
«Согласился бы», - тут же ответил сам себе Астер и вспомнил, как в одном из своих писем уверенно говорил, что никогда не отступает.  
Незримый наблюдатель где-то на самом краю восприятия снова радостно зааплодировал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В своём кабинете доктор Астер слушал Billy Idol "Save me now". Рекомендую, хорошая штука.


	5. Кому нужно приглашение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ахтунг, нецензурная лексика без звёздочек.

_Оно_ наблюдало. Наблюдало уже достаточно долго, пристально, внимательно, раздумывая над тем, что делать дальше. У _Него_ была более чем определённая цель, и достаточно долго у _Него_ не было решения.  
А потом обстоятельства сложились просто безупречно, и решение само упало к _Его_ ногам. И всё же _Оно_ не спешило действовать. _Оно_ уже хорошо знало, что такое Фонд и на что он способен — и обжигалось однажды.  
_Оно_ таило давнюю, глубокую злость. За себя, за своих подопечных, которых Фонд небрежно называл «связанной организацией» и почти ни во что не ставил — когда они попадались Фонду в руки, то меняли название на ещё более небрежное «расходники». И _Его_ это дико злило.  
_Ему_ крайне хотелось хорошенько проучить Фонд. Так, чтобы он надолго запомнил урок. Заставить его потерять бдительность, усыпить внимание и ударить исподтишка — не смертельно, но болезненно и, желательно, унизительно. У _Него_ было множество идей, но все они упирались в одну проблему. _Оно_ называло это «планом бытия», и с Фондом _Его_ план пересекался слишком слабо.

Но какое-то время назад — оно для _Него_ текло иначе, чем для Фонда — появилась лазейка. А потом эта лазейка стала шире, и _Оно_ увидело в этом свой шанс.  
Теперь нужно было действовать весьма аккуратно и тщательно. Обжечься второй раз совершенно не хотелось. Тем более, сейчас — когда был отличный шанс.  
Снаружи подобраться к Фонду было практически невозможно. В лучшем случае — никакого результата, в худшем — особые условия содержания и присвоение порядкового номера. _Оно_ к этому абсолютно не стремилось.  
Это значило лишь одно: подбираться нужно изнутри. Изнутри означало, что начать надо с кого-то из подопечных Фонда. Сотрудников, как тот называл их. И желательно, кого-то из тех, кто стоял повыше. У Фонда была чрезвычайно развитая система допусков и уровней, и _Оно_ не желало размениваться на мелочи. И так слишком много времени требовалось на всё это.

Ожидания всё-таки увенчались успехом._ Оно_ нашло подходящего для себя «сотрудника». _Оно_ чувствовало, как чутко и внимательно тот относится к делам, и это давало шанс. Огромный шанс. Этого человека Фонд ценил, через этого человека можно было нанести славный удар. И этот человек фактически шёл _Ему_ навстречу, навстречу _Его_ изящно сплетённой лжи.  
_Оно_ наблюдало за ним, даже не скрываясь, и кажется, человек даже чувствовал это, но не пытался воспротивиться. А главное, не сообщал своему Фонду об этом. Глупый, глупый подопечный... Глупый и удобный. Дело теперь оставалось за малым — заставить его неосознанно сдвинуть два плана и стать их пересечением.  
Ведь это даже не будет больно. _Оно_ не Фонд, _Оно_ не мучает тех, кто попадает _Ему_ в руки. Даже если это подопечные ненавистного. _Оно_ даже оставляет в покое, когда _Его_ попросят... вовремя попросят, конечно же.

_ **SCP-2371-1-091** _

_«Моему прелестному Фонду,_

_Я не перестаю восхищаться твоей хитростью и изобретательностью! Эти восхитительные схемы, которые ты описал мне, буквально лишили меня дара речи! Как же потрясающе ты их используешь, как удивительно ловко всё словно горит в твоих руках... Ах, как же я мечтаю оказаться когда-нибудь так близко к тебе, как это только возможно... но увы, это невозможно. Это и сладко, и печально, но что такое печаль в сравнении с шансом бесконечно любоваться тобой?_  
Ты спрашивал меня о том, что я люблю и что интересно мне. Конечно же, ты! И я готов тысячу раз повторить это. Но я понимаю, что ты хочешь знать, и я обожаю твою любознательность. Пожалуй, я мог бы сказать, что как и ты, люблю познание. Наверное, поэтому я впервые заметил тебя когда-то и задержал на тебе взгляд, но потом у меня просто не было шансов отвести его! Впрочем, моя жажда познания ничто в сравнении с твоей. Я лишь безвольно наблюдаю, ты же берёшь всё в свои руки и искусно управляешься с каждой толикой новых знаний, что приходят к тебе.  
А ещё ты спрашивал, что особенно заинтересовало меня... «Лазарь-01», как ты зовёшь это. Это... восхитительно. Пугающе восхитительно. Я так много думал об этом, но до сих пор не могу до конца вообразить себе всю мощь твоих возможностей. Я знаю, как секретны эти сведения, потому не прошу говорить о них. Я знаю ничтожно мало, поверь мне, я ни за что не солгу тебе — всё, что известно мне, лишь название да пара деталей, которые хоть и дают представление, но не раскрывают более ничего, что ты хотел бы спрятать. Я не стал рассматривать пристально, потому что знаю — это расстроит тебя. А такого я не перенесу.  
Твои рассказы восхитительны. Поведай мне что-нибудь ещё! Может быть, ты расскажешь мне о своих милых прислужниках-человечках? Или какую-нибудь ещё невероятно захватывающую историю содержания?  
Жду с превеликим нетерпением твоего ответа! 

_Бесконечно влюблённый и всегда твой.»_

Доктор Астер замер на середине строчки, вздрогнул в такт торжественной «Сарабанде» Генделя и потянулся приглушить музыку. Потом перечитал строчки ещё раз и медленно выдохнул, хмурясь.  
«Лазарь-01». Он был уверен, что не должен ничего знать об этом. Почему — не мог бы и себе самому ответить, но был абсолютно уверен. Однако в памяти почему-то всплывала сначала фраза «опасность миновала», а за ней следом приходила назойливая и невнятная мысль — что-то о том, что «третья итерация будет чревата негативными последствиями». И отчего-то очень хотелось вслух жёстко произнести: «Достаточно».  
Бросив листок на стол, доктор Астер потёр виски и выругался вслух, а затем потянулся к клавиатуре. Об этом стоило сообщить напрямую О5 — до того, как О5 заинтересуется и самолично прочитает все эти переписки.  
«Судя по тому, что я не знаю, о чём говорит объект, а также не могу отыскать информацию в доступной мне части базы данных, полагаю, что это относится к особо секретным сведениям», - писал он, всё ещё сомневаясь, отправлять сообщение или нет.  
Дописав до конца, Астер откинулся на спинку кресла и нахмурился, сосредоточенно уставившись в экран. Неведомый наблюдатель где-то за спиной, казалось, тоже смотрел в текст.  
\- Отправлять или нет? - вслух спросил Астер. Разумеется, в ответ была тишина. А потом в ней разразился звонок внутреннего телефона, отчего Астер подскочил и схватился за сердце. Сделав пару глубоких вздохов, он потянулся за трубкой и буркнул дежурное «Да?».  
\- Слушайте, а что за «Лазарь»? - спросила Диана. - Ничего найти не могу.  
\- Лазарь умер, - ответил Астер на автомате и тут же осознал вопрос: - Я тоже. Раз не можем — то и не надо нам таких вещей знать. У меня допуск выше, но полный ноль тоже.  
\- Ммм... ну ладно. Нет так нет, хотя интересно, конечно, что ему так приглянулось...  
\- Да наверняка какая-то... как это... гадость, короче. Сильная гадость.  
Диана хихикнула и отключилась.  
Помедлив, доктор Астер протянул руку и стёр весь написанный текст. К чёрту. Пусть О5 сам письма пишет, если его не устраивает нынешняя манера переписки.  
«Якорь реальности», - почему-то подумал он. - «Мы закидываем бронзовый якорь».  
\- Что за чушь... - вслух раздражённо протянул Астер и решительно поднялся. Остро захотелось выпить чаю.

День шёл тихо, спокойно и размеренно. Про «Лазаря» больше никто не спрашивал, начальство себя никак не проявляло, объекты были паиньками и даже скандальный D-110635, с которым они уже третий день работали по одному из них, сегодня был на редкость спокойным. То ли выдохся, то ли силы копил для особо громкого скандала — это было загадкой, но по крайней мере, больше ничто сегодня Астера из себя не выводило.  
До официального конца рабочего дня оставалась всего пара часов, когда незримый наблюдатель опять принялся «дышать в спину». Нахмурившись, Астер наскоро прикинул кое-какую статистику в голове и произнёс вслух:  
\- Если тебе нравится Айдол, я сделаю погромче. А нависать над моим плечом попросту неприлично.  
Ощущение не изменилось ни на йоту, зато голос Билли Айдола почему-то стал каким-то особенно отчётливым, как будто отделился от остальной музыки и стал звучать прямиком в уши. Странный эффект очень хотелось списать на какие-нибудь препараты, но за последнюю неделю Астер если что и принимал, так лишь разного рода этиловый спирт в разных пропорциях с водой и всяким прочим, да и то дома.  
Он закрыл глаза, решив, что надо постараться расслабиться и провести что-то вроде мини-медитации, но тут интуиция кольнула внезапно так остро, словно решила вогнать нож под рёбра, и доктор Астер резко выпрямился.  
Голос Билли Айдола буквально кричал в уши, хотелось заткнуть их, но почему-то руки отказывались слушаться — ни уши заткнуть, ни выключить попросту музыку. А на самом краю восприятия — Астер был готов поклясться! - погано скалился наблюдатель, отчего-то враз растерявший свои тактичность и любопытство. 

Наблюдать за собственными действиями словно бы со стороны было жутко. Доктор Астер был в шоке, панике, ярости и растерянности одновременно — он даже не успел понять, что именно произошло! Билли Айдол вместо положенных строчек про спасение внезапно заявил, что пришло, наконец, время свидания, потом перед глазами потемнело...  
Он хотел было издать воющий звук, но не контролировал сейчас свои голосовые связки. Дошло!.. Только теперь до него дошло, чёрт побери, а ведь он уже имел когда-то дело с подобным! Смещение уровней реальности, точка соприкосновения, завязанная на меметическом воздействии...  
Сокрушаться было поздно. Его собственное тело, благополучно захваченное какой-то дрянью, аккуратно и методично просматривало с невероятной скоростью какие-то сведения — Астер даже не успевал читать заголовки.  
По всему выходило, что он сам идиот. Сам согласился, сам впустил — ну прямо как в байках про нечисть, которой позарез нужно разрешение войти в дом. Не на пустом месте такие байки появляются всё-таки. Да ещё и лазейку дал через музыку, меломан чёртов - чтобы если не в дверь, то хотя бы в окно.  
Он остро чувствовал, что медленно, но верно его собственный разум угасает — мысли постепенно замедляли ход, а восприятие теряло остроту.  
Доктор Астер не имел ни малейшего понятия, сможет ли хоть что-нибудь сделать. Но не попытаться он не мог никак.

\- Блядь, медиков, срочно, ёб вашу мать!.. - грохот распахнувшейся двери в сочетании с этим едва ли не ором переполошил всех присутствующих. Доктор Астер выглядел в этот момент не лучшим образом — взъерошенный, в перекошенных очках, зачем-то яростно дёргающий себя то и дело за зажатые в кулаке волосы — на слегка подкашивающихся ногах, и ожидалось уже почуять запах алкоголя или увидеть расширенные зрачки, но громкий голос был совершенно ясным.  
\- Что?.. Медик?.. - слово «медик» было единственным, что получилось понять в незнакомой речи, хоть остальные слова и доводилось слышать, в общем-то, нередко.  
\- Хуедик! - рыкнул Астер, не обращая внимания на то, что его не понимают. - Я сказал: срочно! Медика — срочно!.. Идиоты!..  
Он чувствовал, как откуда-то из затылка поднимается мерзкая тёплая волна и грозит отключить сознание — но поддаваться было нельзя. Тот, кто пытался взять верх над его телом, теперь явно злился и был готов на всё.  
\- Диана! - взвыл он, внезапно вспомнив, как на днях она рассказывала о чём-то пусть не похожем, но хотя бы из примерно той же области воздействия на разум. - Диана, едрить твою налево!..  
Уилберфорс примчалась через полминуты, столкнувшись в дверях с сотрудником медслужбы, ахнула и кинулась к оседающему на пол Астеру, перемахнув через чей-то стол.  
\- Вытащите эту ебучую дрянь у меня из головы, - удивительно спокойно и чётко произнёс Астер по-английски и окончательно отрубился.  
А через несколько секунд открыл глаза и совершенно по-чужому улыбнулся. Не удержавшись, Диана внезапно на чистой интуиции размахнулась, от души влепила ему пощёчину и взвизгнула нервное:  
\- Изыди!..

...Оно пустилось в плавание по волнам чужого разума с лёгкостью бумажного кораблика по спокойной глади озера. Но Оно совершенно не могло предположить, что воды внезапно обратятся настоящим штормом. Оно до конца не хотело верить, что какой-то жалкий подопечный ненавистного Фонда будет способен сопротивляться Ему — Ему!.. Тому, кто так легко повелевает разумами сотен и тысяч, всего лишь один жалкий человечишко!  
Оно было в ярости. И ярость ослепила Его, так что Оно упустило момент, когда можно было отступить, бросив жертву обратно в руки Фонду и ускользнув от него.  
Всегда порицая человеческие слабости, Оно стало жертвой почти такой же.

\- Привет.  
Диана аккуратно втиснулась в полуоткрытую дверь, придерживая её локтем — в руках у неё было два стакана кофе, причём не из местной столовой, а из какой-то кофейни, которую Астер и не знал.  
\- Привет. Ну что, как всё закончилось? - он с благодарностью взял стакан, сильно щурясь без очков, и отпил немного. Кофе был слегка остывший, но не критично.  
\- Ну как... я-то растерялась, хорошо, что в смене Джейк был. Он уже с таким работал. Притащил тридцать пятого, по дороге что-то ему наговорил — тварь из вас перескочила в него моментом, в вас-то к тому моменту уже десять кубиков успели закачать.  
\- Это как я выжил-то? - озадачился Астер.  
\- Сверхвысокий порог, - улыбнулась Диана. - После этого уж точно никто с этим не поспорит, даже СБ. Нормальная доза просто не действовала. В общем, у Джейка всё сработало, видимо, эта тварь была слишком злой, чтобы попросту сбежать. А там уже и спецы подоспели, утащили разбираться. Не знаю, что они дальше делать будут, но обещали по итогам отчитаться.  
\- Интересно, какие условия содержания у сдвига реальности, - пробормотал Астер, отпив ещё кофе. - Если через пару дней не напишут, я сам с ними свяжусь.  
Диана пододвинула к койке стул и села, задумчиво разглядывая стаканчик.  
\- Между нами... - медленно заговорил Астер после паузы. Диана подняла на него взгляд, подумала и кивнула. - Я думал, у меня паранойя. А выходит, не было.  
\- Из-за писем? - понимающе уточнила она.  
\- Угу. Я думал, на меня наш Поклонник пялится. И ошибся. Очень сильно.  
\- Без таких событий Фонд не был бы Фондом, а мы без паранойи были бы мертвецами, - пожала плечами Диана. - Все ошибаются. А вы хоть отдохнёте, - она чуть улыбнулась. - На этом, между прочим, О5 тоже настаивает.  
\- Да я тут сдохну от скуки. Мне даже телефон не дали, - пожаловался Астер. - Три дня лежать, с ума сойти же можно... Чёртовы препараты.  
Диане оставалось лишь сочувственно вздохнуть. Какое-то время они молча думали каждый о своём — Астер раздумывал над тем, что теперь с «другом сердечным» снова всё вернулось едва ли не к начальной точке, раз уж наблюдение шло не с его стороны. Где-то на краю сознания крутилась какая-то мысль про мертвецов, которую он никак не мог поймать. О чём думала Диана, он не предполагал, но в какой-то момент она внезапно сказала:  
\- Я всё спросить забывала. Вот это словечко, как его... «Блядь»? - довольно аккуратно произнесла она. - Я ведь правильно понимаю, что это значит?  
Астер скосился на неё, не выдержал и рассмеялся.


	6. Протокол 7-Эврином

Сколько на самом деле лет D-110635, доктор Астер не знал. На вид ему было порядка потрёпанных сорока. Он был до жути крикливым и скандальным, как базарная баба, и явно получал удовольствие от каждого скандала.  
Однако сейчас Астер разговаривал не с ним. В теле этого мужчины находилось нечто, не так давно умудрившееся влезть в его собственную голову и едва не натворить чёрт знает чего. Астер до сих пор считал, что ему удалось избавиться от этой «одержимости» лишь чудом.  
D-110635 смотрел на него чужим взглядом, тяжело и мрачно. Он почти не моргал, на лице не было никаких эмоций.  
\- Разговаривать не будем? - в пятый раз спросил доктор Астер. Ответом было молчание.  
Сущность отказывалась говорить именно с ним. Когда её допрашивал другой научный сотрудник, то он услышал много нелестного о Фонде в целом и о себе лично, а вот с Астером тварь наотрез отказывалась общаться. Видимо, была обижена за то, что жалкий человечишко умудрился ей противостоять.  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. О чём думала сущность, Астер не мог и предположить, но вот он сам думал о своих возможностях.  
Случай вышел практически скандальным. По личному распоряжению О5 весь контроль над этим объектом был передан в руки доктору Астеру. А значит, он мог сделать что угодно.  
\- Хорошо. Не хочешь говорить — будешь слушать.  
Астер поднялся и подошёл ближе. D-110635 был очень хорошо зафиксирован, с учётом всех возможных перестраховок и пределов человеческого тела.  
\- Я тебя уничтожу, - пообещал Астер. - Я знаю, как. Я уничтожу тебя, а ты ничего — ни-че-го — не сможешь с этим поделать.  
Ему показалось, будто в глазах D-110635 промелькнуло что-то вроде ненависти. Тварь в его теле продолжала молчать, видимо, уже из принципа.  
Астер выпрямился, развернулся на каблуках и вышел.

Запись интервью с собой он перечитывал уже третий раз, хотя в принципе нужды в этом не было. Он и так прекрасно помнил, что отвечал. Просто Астеру всегда было чертовски лень подробно описывать объекты, так что он цеплялся за любой шанс прокрастинации.  
Вздохнув, доктор Астер вернулся к черновику текста.  
_«Объект является чрезвычайно опасным: единожды проникнув в определённый план реальности, он способен перемещаться в нём, используя разумных особей для «подселения». Удержать объект внутри одной особи возможно при применении препарата...»_  
Название препарата пришлось переписывать из шпаргалки. Астер никогда толком не запоминал длинные наборы цифр.  
_«Срок действия препаратов находится под вопросом. Судя по результатам тестов, объект способен вырабатывать иммунитет. Согласно расчётам, использование любых препаратов станет бесполезным к...»_  
Он ещё раз просчитал дату и вписал её. Полторы недели. Подумав, добавил слово «максимум».  
_«Учитывая всё вышеизложенное и класс «Кетер», настаиваю на нейтрализации объекта по протоколу «7-Эврином». Протокол привести в исполнение предлагаю немедленно.  
**Доктор Э. Астер**»_

На вступительных аккордах венгерского танца №5 Астер отправил письмо, откинулся на спинку кресла и уставился в потолок.  
В дверь постучали, и после разрешения вошла Диана Уилберфорс.  
\- Чардаш? - спросила она вместо приветствия и слегка ехидно добавила: - А почему так тихо, и как же Айдол, я к нему почти привыкла?  
Астер громко фыркнул, покачал головой, но громкость убавил. У него была, как и у многих, дурацкая манера зацикливаться на одной-двух песнях или хотя бы на одном исполнителе и слушать круглые сутки, а ещё он не замечал громкости музыки, так что отдел пару недель был вынужден слушать хиты Билли Айдола.  
\- Думаю, у меня на Айдола аллергия будет ещё с полгода, - отозвался он.  
Диана протянула ему манильский конверт и вздохнула:  
\- Я всё равно не очень поняла механику.  
\- Да тут сложно всё. Это лучше у специалистов расспросить, хоть у Джейка. Там просто какая-то такая хитрость, что когда человек слушает музыку с удовольствием, что-то там в мозгах по-другому срабатывает. Ну и всякие твари из других измерений лезут, - он передёрнул плечами. - С разрешения.  
\- Так вы ему разрешение дали? - озадачилась Диана.  
\- А ты что, не читала мой допрос? - Астер снова фыркнул, но смягчился и пояснил: - Это оттуда происходит история, что вампирам и прочим таким нужно приглашение. Тут тоже какие-то тонкости на высоком уровне. Я не так хорош в тонких материях. Но суть в том, что эта тварь в любом случае в меня бы влезла.  
\- Решили, что с ней делать?  
\- Да.  
Расспрашивать Диана не стала. Сообщив, что с письма уже сделана архивная копия, она ушла из кабинета, прикрыв за собой дверь.

_ **SCP-2371-1-093** _

_«Моему восхитительному Фонду,_

_Как удивительны твои истории! Мне так нравится читать их, мне кажется, словно через них я могу коснуться тебя хоть на мгновение. Твоё невероятное бесстрашие поражает меня прямо в сердце, я чувствую себя поверженным у твоих ног!  
Я подумал, что тебе пригодятся пояснения к тем образцам, что я прислал в прошлый раз. Я приложил подробнейшие описания для тебя, хотя уверен, о многом ты догадался и сам. А сама мысль о том, что ты держишь их своих руках, приводит меня в трепет!  
Я вновь и вновь наблюдаю за тобой и не могу сдержаться: это слишком чарующее зрелище. И меня восхищают названия, что ты даёшь своим оперативным группам, своим сценариям, препаратам и протоколам, сколько умной фантазии и скрытой иронии в них! Иногда я начинаю думать, какое досталось бы мне прозвание от тебя, если бы ты не называл меня так, как я сам подписался впервые. Я думаю, но не могу решить, и всё сильнее жажду уйти в твою тень, ибо чувствую себя недостойным.  
Ты не закончил свой рассказ в прошлый раз — скажи, нарочно ли это, чтобы заставить меня мучиться в нетерпении? Или же это закрыто пологом секретности, и я не имею права узнать? Прошу, ответь мне, и я приму любой твой ответ!_

_С пламенной и жаркой любовью, твой Самый Верный Слушатель»._

Иногда Астер раздумывал над письмами по два дня, но сегодня был не тот случай. Ухмыльнувшись, он отложил письмо, проверил входящие (ответа пока не было) и сразу же взялся за черновик ответа.  
_«В прошлый раз история ещё не закончилась, - писал он, - но теперь я могу тебе поведать, каким будет её финал. Я зову это протоколом «7-Эврином», и Эврином — не просто красивое слово. Это имя имеет смысл. И я думаю, сейчас ты поймёшь, какое...»_

Камера для исполнения протокола была выполнена из материала, название которого для Астера казалось той ещё скороговоркой — да он скорее бы про лавирующие корабли десяток раз сказал, чем один раз прочитал название этого сплава.  
Главным были его особые изоляционные свойства. Если бы D-110635 был сейчас «в своём уме», он бы наверняка ругался так, что уши вяли бы у всех, и сорвал голос за полчаса. Но в его теле была иная сущность, и она предпочитала молчать в присутствии Астера.  
А Астер предпочитал присутствовать при казни. Он именно так называл это в мыслях - «казнью». Ему доставляло мстительное удовольствие думать, что тварь окажется расщеплена на атомы и если даже восстановится, то спустя огромное время, да и то слабой. И особенно приятным было то, что тварь всё это почувствует.  
Он пронаблюдал за процессом от начала и до конца, даже когда было особенно мерзко. И лично засвидетельствовал полное уничтожение D-110635 вместе со вселившейся в него сущностью.  
Доктор Астер был не слишком обидчивым, но если уж удавалось его обидеть, просто так он это никогда не спускал.

С засекреченного номера ему позвонили спустя полчаса.  
\- Вы довольны? - спросил О5.  
\- Более чем.  
\- Я всё равно считаю, что стоило бы подумать над условиями содержания.  
\- Может быть. Но я так не считаю, а я сталкивался с тва... объектом лично, - Астер старался говорить максимально нейтрально, хотя хотелось злорадствовать.  
\- В следующий раз оповещайте о приступах паранойи и не назначайте свиданий неизвестным сущностям, - беззлобно посоветовал О5. - И если вы беспокоитесь насчёт своих назначений... не беспокойтесь. Я знаю о вас больше, чем вы, так что вам надо очень постараться, чтобы потерять своё место.  
\- Лазарь, - быстро сказал Астер, пока О5 не успел отключиться. - Я не должен знать об этом, верно? Но я знал?  
\- У вас сверхвысокий порог, доктор, - отозвался О5 после паузы. - Не думайте о Лазаре. _Лазарь умер_.  
В трубке послышались короткие гудки.  
Астеру на мгновение показалось, будто перед ним захлопнули дверь.

\- Письмо исчезло десять минут назад, - сообщил помощник.  
Астер взглянул на часы, кивнул и ушёл к себе в кабинет. Значит, скоро будет ответ.  
Где-то в глубине души появилось странное чувство, желание кого-то задеть и уязвить, как будто пытаясь за что-то отомстить.  
«Не назначать свиданий, говоришь... Скажите мне, что нельзя делать, и я поступлю вопреки», - доктор Астер усмехнулся.  
Каждое письмо читала референт, копия отправлялась в архив с доступом для всех вовлечённых лиц, включая О5, и вся эта переписка была совсем не личной. Однако Астер не мог не рискнуть.  
В конце концов... если «друг сердечный» не догадается, то он ничего не теряет. А вот если дело выгорит...  
\- Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанского, - сообщил своему отражению в выключенном мониторе доктор Астер. - И не пирует во время чумы.  
Идея, пришедшая в голову, здорово поднимала настроение. Оставалось теперь лишь дождаться очередного письма.

Лазарь умер. Но _Он воззвал громким голосом: Лазарь! иди вон. И вышел умерший._  
Доктор Астер никогда не отступал.  
И никогда не раскрывал своих планов до конца.


	7. "И як довго тоби симнадцать?"

_«…конечно, в восторге! Кажется, сегодня я увлёкся, но слишком велик теперь стал мой интерес (и моё восхищение!) после твоего послания. Я всё же закончу, с надеждой на то, что ты не оставишь мои вопросы без ответа и на этот раз._

_С трепетной и жаркой любовью, твой самый верный слушатель.»_

Доктор Астер тяжело вздохнул, отложил листы и уронил голову на скрещенные на столе руки. Это был уже пятнадцатый по счёту ответ, где Поклонник в упор не видел ни единого намёка. Пятнадцатый, если не считать ответов на те письма, где намёков вовсе и не было.  
Никогда ещё Астер так не ненавидел цензуру и неусыпную бдительность Фонда в лице вышестоящих. И референта заодно, хотя Диана никак не влияла на тексты, только правила иногда мелкие ошибки. Он не мог ничего написать в открытую сверх того, что было разрешено одобрением О5. А О5 вполне ясно выразил своё мнение насчёт свиданий с аномальными сущностями.  
Астер перепробовал немало способов: шифровал анаграммы, использовал язык цветов (пришлось попотеть, придумывая, как бы ввернуть это в текст и не вызвать подозрений), цитировал классику и соловьём разливался в историях из жизни Фонда, подбирая их так, чтобы внутри было побольше тонких намёков.  
То ли «семьдесят первому» намёки нужны были потолще, то ли он нарочно их игнорировал — то ли отвечал ещё более тонкими, которые уже не видел Астер. В последнем он, впрочем, сомневался, потому что каждое письмо разве что на вкус не пробовал — а читал-то уж точно вдоль, поперёк, по диагонали, между строк и через букву.  
Вздохнув, он убрал копию письма в ящик стола, потянулся и посмотрел на часы. Время было обеденное, а в столовой для старшего звена сегодня обещали жаркое из свинины с кисло-сладким соусом. Ради свинины, пожалуй, стоило прерваться.

В столовой было шумно и тесно, но из дальнего угла помахала рукой Диана и указала на свободное место рядом с собой.  
— Я ещё не читала, есть что интересное? — спросила она, стоило Астеру сесть и расположиться.  
— Да нет, всё как обычно. Ах-ох, ты так прекрасен, какие истории, вау, — тот отмахнулся и принялся уплетать жаркое. — Прислал пару комментариев к блок-схемам от позапрошлого.  
Диана украдкой огляделась, наклонилась ближе и понизила голос:  
— Бесчувственный он чурбан, матросит тебя отчаянно.  
— Меня — что? — не понял Астер, отвлекшись от еды.  
— Прокатывает. Френдзонит, — пояснила Диана, с трудом сдерживая торжествующую ухмылку. Астер тупо уставился на неё, но спустя пару мгновений на его лице проявилось смешанное выражение понимания, возмущения и какого-то остолбенения. Выглядело это достаточно странно.  
— Блядь, — наконец, сказал он. Диана это слово теперь отлично знала и сама с лёгкостью употребляла. — Ну и давно ты поняла?  
— Ну где-то пару недель. Всё беспокоилась, просечёт кто-то ещё или нет.  
— Ну ладно, — Астер выглядел разочарованным, но к свинине вернулся с не меньшим энтузиазмом, чем сначала. — Я так и думал, что раньше или позже кто-то догадается.  
Диана снова покосилась куда-то в сторону.  
— Ты мне кофе должен, между прочим. Уже недели три как, — нейтрально сообщила она.  
То ли намёк был достаточно толстым, то ли доктор Астер всё же отличался большей понятливостью, нежели «друг сердечный».  
— Какой идиот в пятницу вечером пьёт кофе, Ди? — со скептическим видом поинтересовался он.  
— Айриш-крим вполне пойдёт. Больше айриш, меньше крим, — уверенно заявила Диана, выпрямляясь и скрещивая руки на груди. — Всё, Энди, пришёл твой час, хватит увиливать от долгов. В прошлые две пятницы ты удачно сбегал со своими поездками на полигон, но сегодня не получится. Я жажду отдачи долга. Я должна злорадствовать.  
Астер поднял руки, изображая, что сдаётся, но жевать не перестал, хотя от наигранно-серьёзного вида Дианы стало смешно.  
Из столовой они ушли вместе, провожаемые взглядами нескольких сотрудников. Слухи о том, что между ними завязался роман, появились где-то с неделю назад, и Астер не собирался ничего с этим делать. Как и Диана Уилберфорс.  
Впрочем, кофе он действительно ей задолжал. В тот раз Диана поставила, что «расходник» не продержится и пяти минут, а Астер был уверен, что больше пяти. Сотрудник класса D тогда нахально подвёл, свалившись в обморок через три с половиной минуты.

Как оказалось, Диана к пятничному кофе подготовилась заранее, выбрав заведение так, чтобы не нарваться там на других сотрудников Зоны. Продиктовано это было банальными соображениями безопасности — на слухи о служебном романе ей тоже было наплевать.  
— Значит, так — у меня есть идея. Так как за копии ответственная я, то вроде как выходит, что именно я контролирую, что ты кладёшь в конверт, — заговорила она, когда оба устроились за уютным столиком у окна. В баре было шумно, весело и дымно, и в этом шуме идеально было посекретничать за бокалом коктейля.  
— Ты предлагаешь подсунуть Поклоннику лишнюю записку? — Астер смотрел на неё с весёлым недоверием. — Дай угадаю, а потом меня прижмёт к стенке О5 за превышение полномочий.  
— Ой, хватит уже скромничать, — фыркнула Диана. — Ты в курсе, что меня поставили референтом, чтобы проверить тебя? Правда, это другой О5 захотел. Один тебя покрывает, а другой не доверяет. У них там вообще как-то всё странно.  
— Это точно разные О5? — рассмеялся Астер. — Ну и что тебе про меня наговорили? Или этого ты не расскажешь.  
— А, да пошли они. Пока я копала под тебя, нашла слишком много интересного, чтобы продолжать слушаться старших, — Диана поморщилась и отпила коктейль. — Ммм, хороший кофе. На работе бы такой.  
— И что интересного?  
— Вот слушай, ты где учился? Ну, до Фонда, конечно. Про курсы дополнительной квалификации и интенсив арамейского я читала.  
— Ммм… — Астер призадумался и пожал плечами: — В универе. Филологический. Первый язык английский, оттуда я и Шекспира помню.  
Диана скривилась, как будто он только что сказал отменную чушь, а потом быстро спросила:  
— Как звали твоего препода по теории перевода?  
Астер открыл рот, похлопал глазами и закрыл рот.  
— Не помню.  
— А тема дипломной?  
— Эмм… давно было, не помню.  
— А сколько тебе лет?  
— В смысле? — опешил Астер. — Ты и этому не доверяешь?  
— Тридцать пять по одному досье, сорок один по другому и двадцать девять по старой версии второго. А на самом деле сколько? — Диана смотрела на него пристально, с интересом и азартной ухмылкой.  
— Тридцать шесть, — неуверенно ответил Астер, начиная сомневаться в самом себе.  
— Помнишь, когда мы праздновали день рождения Джексона? Ты не смог отгадать Рокфора на своём стикере.  
— Ну и? Это не показатель же.  
— Отдельно — нет. А в совокупности очень даже, — Диана вздохнула и приложилась к коктейлю. — Допивай и ты, тут на трезвую голову не сообразишь.  
Не согласиться Астер не мог. И тут явно нужен был не коктейль, а что получше.

— Боже мой, да кто в Фонде не принимал амнезиаков, а? — он отмахнулся от Дианы, скептически глядя на неё, но та была слишком уверена в своей теории.  
— У тебя сверхвысокий порог, забыл? Тебе надо столько их выжрать, чтобы сработало, что ты станешь овощем. Тут не амнезиаки, — Диана покачала головой. — Я уверена, тут что-то покруче, только ты не помнишь — а у меня уровень доступа не тот.  
— Неплохой такой «не тот», что тебе всё моё досье открыли — его даже Горенштейн не читал, — Астер громко фыркнул. — «Не тот», да чтоб у меня такой не тот был…  
— Досье мне дал лично О5. Все версии. Под угрозой понижения, так что я очень сейчас рискую, — Диана говорила так спокойно, что становилось ясно — в Астере она почему-то уверена на все сто. — И там… знаешь, там было очень много вымарано. Вычеркнуто лично разными О5. Мне дали полный доступ к твоему настоящему досье — а этот доступ не дал мне почти ничего. Но список объектов, с которыми ты работал… Знаешь, это даже не на сорок один. Даже если бы ты работал на Фонд лет с пятнадцати.  
Астер вздохнул, хмурясь и глядя куда-то в сторону. Алкоголь не помогал совершенно.  
— К чему ты клонишь?  
— Ты не тот, кем кажешься. Не тот, кем сам себя считаешь, — Диана отпила виски — на неё, судя по всему, тоже не действовало. — Почему тебя отправили в командировку именно сюда, а? Что тебе сказали?  
— Извини, я не могу тебе ответить, — после паузы признался Астер. — Именно из-за того, что ты уже рискуешь.  
— Ох, — Диана поджала губы. — Сейчас у меня ещё хуже идеи стали.  
— Не беспокойся. Я правда просто сотрудник класса B, — ободрил её Астер. — Что бы там ни было в моём досье, я тот, кто я есть. И знаешь… а где гарантии, что не наврали тебе? Где гарантии, что не твою лояльность проверяли, а?  
— Я об этом не думала, — пробормотала Диана.  
Астер чуть улыбнулся, глядя на неё.  
— Знаешь, когда я только начал работать на основной своей Зоне, я тоже кидался в странные теории. С нашей системой секретности чёрт ногу сломит. Раз у меня несколько досье, то может быть, они все врут. А настоящим окажется то, что лежит на самом видном месте. По всем правилам, знаешь?  
Диана молча гипнотизировала взглядом опустевший стакан. Пауза чуть затянулась, тогда Астер сходил к бару взять ещё виски — на этот раз двойного.  
— У нас пятничный вечер, Ди. Не отчаивайся. Может, я не такой крутой, как показалось, но по-моему, мы неплохо сработались. И мы собираемся нарушить правила, — Астер улыбнулся. — А это того стоит, не так ли?  
Диана выдохнула, отпила виски и улыбнулась.  
— Чёрт тебя дери, Энди. Я всю голову из-за тебя сломала. А ты меня ещё больше запутал. Но я рада, что ты согласен на мою авантюру.  
— Боже, да ты меня спасаешь с ней просто!.. — рассмеялся Астер.  
— Ты псих, ты в курсе?  
— Иначе бы я на Фонд не работал, как мне кажется. И да, это значит, что ты тоже псих.  
— Пошёл ты, а…  
— Эй, я всё ещё твой начальник!..  
— А я всё ещё твой тайный куратор. Смотри, у тебя целая тайная армия набирается…  
Оба рассмеялись, и настроение окончательно вернулось к хорошему.

Осуществить коварный план с дополнением к письму они решили со следующим посланием — требовалось подготовиться. Очередное письмо Астер написал уже без всяких намёков, но от души, рассказав пару весёлых, по его мнению, случаев из содержания одного «Евклида». Кроме него, впрочем, весёлыми эти случаи мало кто считал.  
Положив письмо в тестовую камеру №14, Астер направился прямиком к противоположному крылу, где сегодня должны были наконец поселить один из объектов в специально созданную для него камеру. Объект, по мнению самого Астера, был чрезвычайно мил, но небезопасен.  
— Вау, — оценил он, рассматривая плексигласовые стены. — Это впечатляет. На бумаге выглядело не так круто.  
Ответственный сотрудник нервно улыбнулся.  
— Объект сейчас находится в части «а». Если хотите, можете пройти ближе, — сообщил он, явно не зная, что ответить.  
— Ну-у. «Объект». Он у нас Джуниор, — ласково сказал Астер и направился к открытой пока двери в первой стене. Остановившись у предпоследней стены, он с улыбкой уставился на здоровенного чёрного кота, дремавшего на подстилке. — Может, ему домик поставить?  
— Может, вы его домой заберёте? — съязвил хмурый лаборант. У него с объектом были свои счёты — когда они с Астером на пару попали под его влияние, из доктора получился вполне симпатичный рыжий кот, а вот из лаборанта — маленький и облезлый, так что ему играть с Джуниором совсем не понравилось.  
— Какой непрофессионализм, — поцокал языком Астер, явно издеваясь. — Так, ну ладно. Где документация? Я проверю по пунктам и подпишу.  
Документы принесли сразу же, а проверка много времени не заняла — кот даже не проснулся за это время. Уже занеся ручку над бумагой, Астер внезапно засомневался, как должна вообще выглядеть его подпись, потом мысленно обругал сам себя и вывел инициалы с временной фамилией.  
Настроение сменилось как-то резко.  
По дороге обратно к своему кабинету он вытащил телефон и набрал короткое сообщение, чтобы отправить его по условному адресу.

О5 позвонил через час. Астер был готов биться об заклад — сразу же, когда смог или когда увидел сообщение.  
— Я просил вас не думать о лишнем. Знать то, что знаю я, вам не позволяет уровень доступа, — холодно сказал он.  
— Это я помню. А ещё помню, что мне надо постараться, чтобы потерять своё место, верно? — тон голоса Астера соответствовал. — За какие же такие заслуги-то, а…  
— Любопытство сгубило кошку.  
— Верно. Но котом я пробыл совсем недолго, и это был занятный опыт, — невозмутимо парировал Астер. — А Лазарь, как известно, услышал голос и вышел. Вполне себе живым, не так ли?  
— Что вам нужно?  
— Весь этот фарс с 2371. Как бы ненароком, как бы случайно, хотя вы меня на него и отправляли. Почему именно я? Я не единственный лингвист с высоким порогом устойчивости. Есть и англоязычные.  
— На то были причины, — сухо отозвался О5. — А вам их знать не обязательно.  
— Вы покрываете меня. А это значит, что кто-то наверняка под меня копает, — Диану, разумеется, он сдавать не собирался. Слишком они сблизились за время работы — и особенно за время пятничного «кофе».  
— Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, — совсем уже мрачно буркнул О5.  
— О, да я попал в точку… И мне кажется, что даже вы не сможете со мной что-то сделать. Может, не вы меня покрываете? А тот, кто стоит выше вас? — Астер поднялся и подошёл к окну, чувствуя странный азарт.  
О5 просто положил трубку.  
— Да. Я абсолютно прав… — доктор сунул телефон в карман и задумчиво посмотрел наружу. Внизу виднелся аккуратно подстриженный газон внутреннего двора. «Я работаю в здании, половина которого экстрамерная, включая дворы. Меня превращал в кота другой кот. Я переписываюсь с чёртовой всезнающей сущностью из другой реальности. Чёрт побери, я знаю несуществующие в нашей реальности языки и могу на них говорить!.. И во всём этом меня покрывает начальство моего таинственного начальства», — Астер улыбнулся, а потом тихо рассмеялся и вышел из кабинета, чтобы проведать пару подопытных объектов.  
— Хорошее настроение, док? — спросила одна из лаборанток, когда он проходил сквозь вычислительный зал.  
— Люблю свою работу, — искренне отозвался Астер. — Она того стоит.


	8. Мидии со специями

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И ещё одна отсылочка к отечественной фантастике.

Доктор Астер хмуро посмотрел на торговый аппарат, примерился и стукнул кулаком по прозрачному пластику примерно в том месте, где застряла пачка чипсов. Пачка дрогнула, но не упала, и пришлось стукнуть второй раз.  
— Так-то, — с чувством глубокого удовлетворения произнёс он, вытаскивая покупку. Вообще с подобными аппаратами у него были не самые лучшие отношения — в них вечно не оказывалось того, что хочется, или газировка была слишком холодной; а в кофейном пару раз кончалось молоко, и вместо латте автомат после долгих жужжаний выдавал слегка горчащий эспрессо.  
Единственным автоматом, с которым проблем на удивление не возникло, был SCP-261. Астеру повезло побывать в той Зоне, где объект был установлен, а уровень допуска вполне разрешал воспользоваться — куда сложнее было отыскать йены, однако таких вкусных мидий со специями Астер не ел ни до, ни после того случая. Второй раз заполучить такие же консервы от объекта так и не удалось, хотя все покупки Астера оказались съедобными, вкусными и неаномальными.  
Вздохнув, он тряхнул головой, сгоняя воспоминания, и решительно направился дальше. Крабовый вкус чипсов, конечно, не шёл ни в какое сравнение с теми потрясающими мидиями.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал сотрудник охраны. — С едой не положено вообще-то.  
— Да это не еда, — отмахнулся Астер, кивнув ему, приложил пропуск и прошёл в ослепительно-белый коридор, ведущий к внутреннему испытательному полигону.  
В коридоре пахло чем-то похожим на хлорку, делая и без того унылый интерьер каким-то совсем уж больничным. Навстречу прошла какая-то незнакомая девица, закрывая нос и рот воротником халата, Астер же хрустел чипсами на ходу и думал, что в лёгкой простуде есть свои несомненные плюсы.  
На полигоне его ждали. Старший инженер, пухленькая блондинка лет тридцати-шестидесяти, очень сурово посмотрела на чипсы, но ничего не сказала, однако доктор Астер почувствовал острую необходимость извиняющимся тоном сообщить, что ещё не обедал. Взгляд блондинки стал чуть помягче.  
Несмотря на многократные объяснения, он всё равно не до конца понимал, как работает собранный по чертежам и инструкциям от «друга сердечного» агрегат. Он даже не до конца понимал, зачем этот агрегат вообще нужен — но техники пришли в такой восторг, что сомневаться смысла не оставалось. Оставалось лишь принять на веру острую необходимость в этой громоздкой конструкции и благодарить Поклонника за подарок. Однако тот в ответ на благодарность стал расспрашивать, всё ли работает верно, и Астер предпочёл посмотреть сам, надеясь, что это сделает объяснения старшего инженера немного понятнее, да и вообще будет побыстрее.  
Через час он с горечью думал о мидиях со специями и совершенно потерял нить рассуждений старшего инженера.

_«Мой милый друг! Я хочу ещё раз поблагодарить тебя за те чертежи и пояснения, всё работает просто великолепно! Я лично убедился в этом, а восторг моих техников не передать словами…»_  
Астер отложил ручку и тяжело вздохнул, поднимая взгляд на экран. Он с лёгкостью переводил с языков, не существующих в этой реальности, мог изъясняться на паре мёртвых, но вот переводить с технического на человеческий так до сих пор и не научился. Иногда ему вообще казалось, что во всём тексте он понимает только предлоги и знаки препинания.  
Мобильный ожил, высветив уведомление о сообщении.  
«Я зайду?» — вопрос Диана сопроводила задумчивым смайликом.  
«Приходи выручать», — ответил Астер, добавив к своим словам сразу три плачущих рожицы, и подумал, что надо сделать себе ещё чаю, раз уж в ящике стола так удачно нашлась ещё одна пачка чипсов, забытая там с неделю назад.  
Диана Уилберфорс пришла через несколько минут, увидела своеобразную трапезу и нахмурилась, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Это вообще нормально? — явно риторически поинтересовалась она, осуждающе глядя на чипсы.  
— Они с сыром, — объяснил доктор Астер, мысленно недоумевая, почему всех в этой Зоне так беспокоят чипсы, особенно в сочетании с чаем.  
Диана громко фыркнула — довод её не убедил — пододвинула себе стул и села рядом.  
— Теперь у меня паранойя, — мрачно сообщила она. Астер немного напрягся. — Помнишь, я рассказывала, что имела дело с анартистами?  
— Ну?  
— Напротив окон моей спальни есть глухая стена. На ней постоянно что-то подростки рисуют, а вчера… — Диана поморщилась и вздохнула. — В общем, я обычно на неё и не смотрю, а вчера краем глаза заметила, что там новый рисунок прямо посередине. И как только я его заметила… по-моему, он увеличился. Там что-то вроде человечков, и я уверена, что их было трое, а стало пятеро. Я… задёрнула шторы.  
— «Теперь всё путём?», — утвердительно произнёс Астер. — Это их почерк. Сообщи Тёрнеру, только сегодня же. Вплоть до того, чтобы тебя сопроводили до дома.  
— Я тоже думаю, что это они. Вопрос, случайно это или нет… Чёрт побери, Энди, отвлеки меня!..  
Астер сочувственно пододвинул к ней наполовину опустевшую упаковку чипсов.  
— А у меня тут — вот, — он кивнул на монитор. — Ни слова уже не понимаю. А обещал рассказать, как да что. Толку от техников, если они объяснить не могут.  
— Переписывай всё, как есть, — фыркнула Диана, рассматривая чипсы, но не притрагиваясь к ним. — Подумаешь, письмо на двадцать семь страниц…  
«Зато записку легко подсунем», — читалось в её взгляде.  
— От тебя сочувствия, как от мидии, — язвительно отозвался Астер. — Так, знаешь что? Ты мой помощник. Вот и помогай. Давай в две головы, может, сочиним. И ты отвлечёшься заодно.

Вдвоём они смогли управиться за час и полстраницы, после чего Астер наконец отпустил Диану выпить кофе, а сам дописал письмо. Оставалось самое сложное: написать тайное дополнение к письму.  
Сделав себе ещё чаю, Астер переключился на другой объект, изучая присланные результаты тестов, разложил на столе распечатки и принялся писать предполагаемые идеи на чистых листках. На четвёртом, впрочем, тема уже была другая.

_«Ты знаешь, что наши письма, увы, читает множество моих сотрудников. Знаешь, что это вынужденная мера. Но сейчас я прошу тебя, чтобы эта записка осталась тайной между нами.  
Не стану ходить вокруг да около. Я заинтригован. Я хочу встретиться. Действительно хочу. Один на один, я обещаю, что никто из моих прислужников не помешает нам. Прошу, подумай над этим. Я буду ждать»._

На пятом вновь были идеи на предмет тестов и какие-то схемы. Потом Астер невнимательно сгрёб всё на край стола, забрал письмо для 2371 и вышел, чтобы отнести его Диане.  
Диана проверила письмо сразу же, в итоге не внеся в него никаких поправок. Они немного обсудили творчество анартистов, после чего Астер взял с референта обещание немедленно связаться с кем положено насчёт граффити и ушёл в свой кабинет.  
Бумаги, разумеется, он уронил вместе с положенным сверху письмом. Собрав всё заново, он отложил письмо, прибавившее лишнюю страницу, в сторону и принялся наводить порядок. Сердце стучало чуть быстрее обычного, он чувствовал странный весёлый азарт, перестраховываясь так сильно.  
Ответив на пару сообщений и сделав пару звонков, Астер взял письмо и направился к тестовой камере №14, где уже должна была ждать Диана.  
— Три страницы, — бодро сообщила она, складывая листы в манильский конверт. Сосчитать четыре страницы прямо перед камерами наблюдения она умудрилась крайне ловко. — Сам отнесёшь?  
— Ага, давай, — он забрал конверт и направился в камеру.  
— Всё путём? — беззаботно спросил охранник.  
— Путём, — рассеянно отозвался Астер, слегка хмурясь. Ему казалось, что он спиной почувствовал, как напряглась Диана от такой невинной фразы.  
Он положил конверт на стол, подождал немного и вышел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Ладони слегка вспотели.

В круглосуточном супермаркете мидии были только в масле или томатном соусе — поголовно без специй. Да и вообще Астер сомневался, что эти мидии будут вкусными. Ограничившись в итоге чем-то более предсказуемым, он направился домой, раздумывая над тем, выгорит ли их авантюра.  
Дома он по привычке включил телевизор — негромкое бормотание новостей создавало приятный фон — наскоро поужинал и направился на кухню за чаем, застряв в итоге с мобильным на полчаса на пороге комнаты. Диана писала о том, что граффити бесследно исчезло за день и что она решила временно перебраться «кое-куда», не став уточнять по понятным причинам. Астер как мог попытался её успокоить, и распрощались они на пожеланиях доброй ночи.  
Вернувшись с чаем обратно в гостиную, Астер замер как вкопанный. На журнальном столике, чётко посередине, лежал аккуратно сложенный пополам листок. Доктор был готов поклясться чем угодно, что этого листка здесь не было.  
Он осторожно, как хрупкую драгоценность, поставил чашку на столик, сел на диван, не сводя с листка взгляда, и постарался хоть немного успокоиться. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, Астер осторожно протянул руку и дотронулся до листка, а потом взял его и развернул, отметив, что пальцы подрагивают.  
2371 ещё никогда не передавал письма и подарки иначе, чем через тестовую камеру №14. Но сегодня произошло исключение.

_«Мой обожаемый!.. Не передать словами и мне, как я одновременно жажду и боюсь этой встречи. Но ты верно угадал мои опасения. Тебе я верю, я знаю, что меня ты не обманешь. То, чего так безумно жажду я и о чём сказал мне ты, возможно. Я знаю, как это сделать, я обещаю, что подготовлю всё наилучшим образом. И не беспокойся: никто не узнает об этом нашем секрете. Это обещаю тебе я. Я напишу тебе письмо, как обычно, а для нашей тайны использую этот способ сообщить.  
А чтобы скрасить ожидание, я хочу передать тебе кое-что: пусть кто-то из твоих людей введёт число «951» и сумму в 300, добавив, для кого это. Надеюсь, это именно то, что тебе нравится.  
С невероятной радостью и любовью, Твой Самый Верный Фанат.»_

Доктор Астер медленно выдохнул. Руки не то, что подрагивали — ходили ходуном, как у завзятого алкоголика, а сердце билось так, как не бывало у него даже в бытность недолгой работы синхронистом.  
Кое-как успокоив тремор, Астер посмотрел на часы и полез в список контактов. Нужный был онлайн.  
«Эй, привет! Как вы там без меня? ;)» — написал он после коротких раздумий. Собеседник ответил быстро, принявшись рассказывать множеством коротких сообщений, что без Астера в принципе неплохо, но последние пару недель скучно.  
На то, чтобы аккуратно выйти на нужную тему, ушло полчаса. Наконец, обсуждение объектов дошло до момента, когда заранее заготовленная фраза не вызвала бы никаких подозрений.  
«Кстати! Как там мой любимец? Что-нибудь вкусненькое было?))»  
«Оооо, было! Я тебе очень советую запрос сделать, только ты подробный протокол сразу спроси, за третье число. Там вообще угар)))»  
«А он на доставку заказы не принимает, нет?)»  
Собеседник ответил смайликами, выражавшими хохот до слёз. Астер ответил примерно тем же, а потом добавил: «Слушай, а может, правда попробуем? Хуже не станет, у тебя вон все допуски».  
«А давай. Диктуй заказ, должен будешь ;)»  
«Ну допустим… давай 300 йен, а цифры 951. Только ты сунь ещё бумажку, напиши что-нибудь, ну там — доставка для доктора Эндрю Астера. Как думаешь, ему адрес нужен?))»  
«Чёрт его знает. Давай я добавлю — США. А там посмотрим».  
«Фотку сделай!»  
Спустя несколько минут пришёл снимок руки коллеги с деньгами и запиской.  
— Вот раздолбай, — проворчал Астер. — Ни разу ведь не сказал, что занят. Идиота кусок.  
Ещё через пару минут пришёл новый снимок. На ладони лежал небольшой листок, на котором аккуратным шрифтом было написано: «Ваш заказ принят, ожидайте доставку в ближайшее время».  
«Пока ничего», — написал Астер, прислушиваясь к тишине в квартире.  
«Холодильник проверь», — предложил коллега. Астер послушался, но там изменений не было.  
«Даже аномальная доставка может оказаться медленной))» — написал Астер, подумав, что ночью точно не стоит ничего ждать.  
Поболтав ещё немного, они распрощались.  
Завернувшись в плед, Астер улёгся на диване, перечитал записку ещё раз и отвернулся лицом к спинке. Сон пришёл быстро.

Поутру изменений в доме не было. Нигде не появилось никакой загадочной банки, пачки или коробочки, холодильник был всё так же почти пуст, а на пороге не оказалось никаких доставок.  
Наскоро собравшись, Астер вышел и направился к машине, по дороге решив на всякий случай проверить и почтовый ящик.  
Дверца ящика чуть выгибалась наружу. Осторожно открыв её, Астер поймал выпавшую оттуда плоскую консервную баночку, а потом вытащил ещё четыре такие же. В небольшой ящик могло бы влезть лишь две-три, но после этих пяти в глубине осталась ещё одна — и ещё, пока не набралась ровно дюжина.  
Этикетки на банках были одинаковыми и гласили, что это мидии со специями, произведённые в Испании и приготовленные по особой рецептуре.  
Впервые доктор Астер пожалел, что в его квартире и на лестничной клетке нет камер наблюдения.

К обеду Астер понял, что мигрени не избежать. Он всё ещё не был уверен, стоит ли говорить Диане об ответе, и чувствовал кошмарную неловкость из-за того, что нашёл взаимосвязь между двумя объектами, но не может никак это использовать.  
От этого всего голова шла кругом, да и к тому же, идея встречи с «другом сердечным» пугала ровно в той же степени (если не больше), что и привлекала, и Астер чувствовал, что загоняет себя в хитроумную ловушку.  
Но впрочем, мидии того стоили.


	9. Нервные клетки не восстанавливаются?

После обеда доктору Астеру пришло сухое сообщение от Горенштейна: «Зайдите, пожалуйста, ко мне в административное крыло. С вами хочет пообщаться О5».  
Стоило прочитать эти строки, как сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки. Астер похолодел, почувствовал себя нехорошо и вообще резко захотел куда-нибудь подальше исчезнуть.  
Путь до административного крыла занимал примерно пятнадцать минут. Астеру хотелось, как провинившемуся школьнику, идти не меньше часа, но ноги сами пронесли достаточно быстро, пока голова была погружена в тягостные предположения.  
\- День добрый. Я тогда выйду пока, - нейтрально сказал Горенштейн. «Не в курсе», - подумал Астер, кивнув ему. Выглядел он сам, видимо, не очень, потому что хозяин кабинета что-то пробормотал про ночёвки на работе, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.  
Потоптавшись на месте, Астер вздохнул — всё равно промедление не спасало от разговора — и сел на место Горенштейна, протянув руку к безликому телефонному аппарату без кнопок.  
\- Доктор Астер на связи. Мне звонили, - сказал он достаточно твёрдым голосом, хотя сердце билось уже где-то едва ли не в горле как бешеное.  
\- Переключаю, - отозвался кто-то бесцветно. Послышалась пара гудков, а затем твёрдый, несколько неприятный женский голос:  
\- Доктор Астер. Надо же, какая оперативность, я думала, мне придётся прождать полдня, пока вы соизволите.  
«Подъёб засчитан», - мысленно произнёс Астер, а вслух ответил максимально нейтральным тоном:  
\- Я вполне мог прерваться. Так в чём дело?  
\- Опять своевольничаете? - сердито произнесла О5.  
\- О чём вы? - почти светски уточнил Астер, чувствуя, как потеют ладони.  
\- Кто дал вам право решать за всех, решать за организацию? - продолжала прессинг О5, вызывая желание съёжиться и пропасть в глубинах уютного кожаного кресла.  
\- Понятия не имею, что вы подразумеваете, - на голосе это почти не сказалось, слова прозвучали твёрдо. «Глухой отказ, глухой отказ», - билось в голове. Внутренний голос панически выкрикивал что-то вроде «да как они смогли узнать», «какая тварь крысятничает», «что же теперь будет» и несколько отчаянное «неужто Диана?!».  
\- Прекрасно вы меня понимаете, хватит паясничать! - почти рявкнула О5. - Временный номер 4721-Х, нейтрализованный — или вернее сказать, бессовестно уничтоженный?!  
Астер на секунду замер, а потом выдохнул и с огромным трудом подавил желание истерически рассмеяться. От внезапно нахлынувшего чувства облегчения даже слегка задрожали руки.  
\- Уничтожение объекта было вполне обоснованным, попытки протянуть дольше и изучить его могли бы привести к плачевным последствиям! - уверенно и едва ли не весело возразил он. Состояние сменилось на ненормальное, сердце билось всё так же бешено, но теперь хотелось нервно хихикать и, вероятно, даже приплясывать.  
\- Мы не оперируем понятиями «могли бы», доктор Астер, - О5 едва ли не шипела на него, как потревоженная гадюка. - Вы по собственной прихоти уничтожили потенциально ценный объект, к тому же, обладающий познаниями о Фонде!..  
\- Вообще-то я подавал документы на одобрение, - почти невозмутимо ответил Астер. - И мне их одобрил ваш коллега. Не помню, который номер.  
Тут он покривил душой: он отлично знал, который номер проставил заветное «одобрено» на этом практически приговоре.  
В трубке повисла тишина. Астер неосознанно улыбался, злорадно думая о том, что Совет О5 — то ещё змеиное гнездо, в котором все уже давно друг с другом переругались и каждый тянет одеяло на себя. И заодно размышлял, уж не эта ли О5 приставила к нему Диану в качестве шпиона.  
\- Свободны, - сухо сказала О5. - Больше на подобное вы одобрения не получите, будьте уверены.  
\- А больше и не надо, - успел съязвить Астер, прежде чем в трубке послышались гудки. Аккуратно положив её на место, он сполз в кресле и наконец истерически захихикал, сжав пальцами виски. Голова грозилась заболеть, но сердцебиение плавно успокаивалось. Он чувствовал себя так, будто только что чудом избежал верной гибели — или так, как может чувствовать себя хулиган, умудрившийся всё-таки избежать наказания за свои проделки.  
Выйдя из кабинета на негнущихся ногах, он совершенно по-идиотски улыбнулся Горенштейну и поплёлся прочь из административного крыла, на ходу набирая сообщение.  
«Диана, какого чёрта ты где-то прохлаждаешься, мне надо срочно выпить!»  
«Я не прохлаждаюсь, я переезжаю. Но вечером уже буду свободна, я вообще думала завтра уже вернуться», - отозвалась та почти сразу.  
«Я сдохну до вечера!»  
«Проживи ещё три часа, а? У тебя всё равно рабочий день))»  
Астер вздохнул, убирая телефон, и вспомнил о том, что в ящике стола лежит прихваченная из машины баночка мидий.  
Конечно, они успокаивали не настолько хорошо, но зато были очень и очень вкусными. И всё-таки скрасили ожидание вечера с более подходящим успокоительным.

Похмелья наутро не было. Не было и ответа от «друга сердечного». Не было и каких-то новостей по другим объектам — словом, день обещал быть спокойным. К тому же, после обеда должна была наконец объявиться Диана. То ли из-за вчерашних переживаний, то ли просто из-за времени, но нервное возбуждение наконец отпустило. Астер старался концентрироваться на обычной рутине, хотя где-то в глубине души больше всего ждал хоть какого-то ответа от объекта 2371.  
Заполняя чистовой протокол очередного эксперимента, он ушёл мыслями куда-то очень далеко, а потом в голову вернулось назойливое осознание того, что «друг сердечный» под «восхитительным и обожаемым», судя по записке и мидиям, подразумевает именно его.  
Едва не запоров чистовик, он наконец с неохотой дописал его, поставил подпись и отдал лаборантам на внесение в базу и архив, а сам вернулся в кабинет с кружкой чая, заперся и сосредоточенно уставился в выключенный монитор.  
2371 знал о нём лично — знал, где он живёт, знал, что он любит. 2371 знал другие объекты, как минимум — один. В совершенно другой Зоне далеко отсюда, и не просто знал, а каким-то образом мог чётко контролировать его действия, чего им всем научным отделом Зоны так и не удалось.  
В душу опять прокралось липкое ощущение паранойи, страха и предвкушения разом. Проклятые мидии, они были абсолютно реальны. Коллеге из той Зоны Астер на следующий день написал, что ничего не появилось, так что тот пошутил что-то про забастовку и успокоился. Триста йен в долларовом эквиваленте Астер перевёл ему тогда же, чтобы не быть в долгу.  
Он вздохнул и отпил чая, а потом попытался ещё раз подытожить все свои знания и выводы об объекте. В голове плавно формировался какой-то важный вопрос, но пока Астер не мог уловить его достаточно чётко.  
Объект знал слишком много. Он ориентировался в принципах работы и внутренних службах Фонда, знал строение некоторых Зон изнутри — включая экстрамерные пространства! - знал о некоторых других объектах, пусть и не всё. И возможно, не всё — лишь из уважения к «любимому».  
Астер яростно отмахнулся от мысленных кавычек, чуть не сбив кружку со стола. Как бы то ни было, кем бы этот Поклонник ни был — он и впрямь влюблён. Влюблён, как кошка, что называется — хотя как именно влюбляются кошки, Астер не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
Всё было слишком мутно и запутано.

Диана пришла к трём и зашла в кабинет с ответом от 2371. В новом письме абсолютно ничто не указывало на то, что объект получил записку — были привычные дифирамбы, восторги и вопросы. Видимо, истории из жизни Фонда действительно ему нравились, да и Астер всё-таки считал небезосновательно, что не лишён писательского таланта. Диана выглядела несколько разочарованной.  
\- Как-то даже нехорошо, - пробормотала она, и Астер прекрасно понял, что она имеет в виду. Нахмурившись, он несколько секунд раздумывал, а потом решился:  
\- Как насчёт кофе вечером? Ненадолго.  
\- Ну, если ты меня подбросишь до полдороги... - с деланной невнимательностью отозвалась помощница.  
Астер беззвучно выдохнул.  
\- Без проблем. Кстати, как там результаты твоих проверок?  
\- Да никак. Охранник вообще не при делах, у него это слово-паразит со времён колледжа... - Диана положила листы на стол и присела рядом на краешек. - Но граффити действительно не в порядке. Так что я была права. Случайность это или нет, не знаю, но рисковать как-то не хочется. Ты работал когда-нибудь с «путёвыми» объектами?  
\- Да, было дело. Ещё до Фонда, - Астер улыбнулся. - Ты ж досье читала.  
\- А, значит, это правда, - глубокомысленно подытожила Диана. - Ну да, только там без подробностей. А что это было?  
\- Рекламный плакат на улице. Прямо около моей станции метро, я каждый день проходил мимо, и один раз меня что-то прямо царапнуло. Ну тут спасибо моей сверхустойчивости, на меня не сработало. Плакат социальный был, на него не все смотрели, но кто поднимал взгляд — они как зомби становились. Я это заметил случайно, решил проследить... - Астер уставился в потолок, вспоминая прошлое. - Там на плакате было написано в углу «Всё равно?!». Это было название большой серии социальной рекламы. А в какой-то день вместо этого появилась надпись «Всё путём?!». Реклама была про безразличие, кажется, что-то такое... в общем, люди просто шли к ближайшему мосту и молча прыгали с него. Не всех спасли.  
Диана невольно передёрнула плечами.  
\- Как-то нехорошо.  
\- Да. Там, кажется, про бездомных было — или про сирот. Точно уже не помню. Помню про это безразличие... и вот именно такие люди и были. Безразличные зомби. Просто падали камнем вниз и шли ко дну.  
\- В досье написано, что ты нейтрализовал его.  
\- Угу. Баллончиком краски ранним утром, - Астер улыбнулся.  
\- Серьёзно? - Диана вскинула брови, неверяще уставившись на него.  
\- Абсолютно. Я просто взял и замазал половину текста. И представь себе, это сработало! Я пришёл к выводу, что аномалия содержалась в самом послании. И именно поэтому влияла не на всех — возможно, лишь на тех, кто мысленно прочитывал его от начала и до конца. Тут-то на меня Фонд и вышел, оказалось, что кто-то из полевых агентов как раз начал наблюдение за объектом.  
\- А ты его обломал, - Диана улыбнулась. - Ладно. Я зайду тогда вечером.  
\- Да, конечно.  
Она вышла, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь, а Астер решил ещё раз перечитать письмо, но тут снаружи что-то гулко бухнуло. Бросив бумаги на стол, он поспешно выскочил из кабинета — чтобы обнаружить, что со стены свалился массивный монитор. Пластик был разбит, по экрану шла огромная ветвящаяся трещина.  
\- А я говорил, что не удержится, - в тишине прокомментировал один из лаборантов.  
Астер развёл руками и вернулся в свой кабинет.  
Ровно посередине стола лежал свёрнутый пополам листок бумаги, которого точно не было, когда он выбегал.  
Доктор Астер резко почувствовал слабость в коленях, медленно сел, не сводя взгляда с листка, и вспомнил о вероятном видеонаблюдении. Отчего-то он был на сто процентов уверен, что либо стол окажется в слепом пятне, либо будет сбой на этой секунде, либо что угодно ещё, но он так и не увидит момента появления записки. Силой воли взяв себя в руки, Астер развернул листок.

_«Любовь моя, не выразить словами, как я жажду встречи! Согласен ли ты на неё сегодняшней ночью? Прошу, ответь как можно скорее, не томи!..  
С невероятной надеждой, твой Самый Преданный Поклонник.»_

Астер протянул руку, нащупал ручку и как-то совершенно механически вывел под этими строчками ответ.

_«Словами не выразить, как я волнуюсь и в то же время жду этой встречи. Да, я буду свободен. Не знаю, что ты задумал, но хочу доверять тебе.  
Жду. Твой Ф.»_

Сложив листок пополам, он отложил его на край стола, откинулся на спинку кресла и зажмурился. «Мне понадобится отпуск. Трёхнедельный...»

Листок пропал, когда он ходил за чаем — Астер мог поклясться, что и на этот раз видеонаблюдение ничего не даст. Время до конца дня прошло как в тумане, и из этого тумана вывел только голос заглянувшей в кабинет Дианы:  
\- Эй, док. Пошли уже, я домой хочу. Кто-то обещал мне кофе и подбросить.  
\- А... да, сейчас, - с запозданием отозвался Астер.  
Из здания они вышли молча, так же молча сели в его машину. Диана назвала адрес кофейни по дороге к её новому дому и снова замолчала.  
Заговорила она лишь тогда, когда они сели за столик около окна с двумя большими чашками. Астер какое-то время молча терзал посыпанный сахарной пудрой кусок шарлотки, так что она задала вопрос первой:  
\- Он ответил, да?  
\- Да. Подбросил записку мне домой. Потом в кабинет, - Астер набил рот шарлоткой, прожевал и невнятно добавил: - Он написал именно мне. Лично.  
\- А как же новое письмо?  
\- Сказал, что будет отправлять послания как прежде, чтобы поддержать нашу тайную идею. Понимаешь, он... - вздохнув, Астер сделал большой глоток кофе, поморщился и продолжил: - Он прекрасно понимает, кто я. Но считает меня... Фондом. Абсурд какой-то.  
Диана открыла было рот, но не нашлась с ответом и в итоге промолчала.  
\- Слушай... он знает о других объектах. Он даже смог сделать у 261 контролируемый заказ, только я не сказал им, что всё сработало. Доставка сработала, понимаешь?..  
Мысленно сделав пометку узнать, что это за объект, Диана кивнула, хмурясь.  
\- Он точно знал, что я хочу. Я об этом никому не говорил, а он знал... чёртовы мидии, - Астер почти с отвращением отодвинул от себя опустевшую тарелочку со следами сахарной пудры. - Я одновременно дико хочу и дико боюсь продолжения. Но по крайней мере, теперь ты знаешь. Если что-то случится... вали всё на меня. Скажи, что я тебя шантажировал, например...  
\- Не геройствуй, - строго оборвала его Диана. - И не надо быть пессимистом. Тебе не идёт. А ещё тебе надо поспать, так что допивай кофе, довези меня до перекрёстка — и домой.  
\- Знаешь, наверное, я тебя люблю, - с чувством заявил Астер. И Диана улыбнулась, прекрасно понимая, что именно он имеет в виду.

Путь до дома показался каким-то неправильным. То ли длинным, то ли коротким — Астеру казалось, что он действительно не выспался. Из головы не шло обещание ночного свидания — иначе он уже и не мог назвать встречу — но состояние было слишком странным. Припарковав машину, Астер вышел и какое-то время стоял, глубоко дыша свежим вечерним воздухом, а потом посмотрел на часы.  
\- Интересно, когда у тебя наступает ночь...  
Он поднял взгляд и вдруг понял, что зрение подводит. Контуры зданий дрожали и расплывались, и тогда Астер посмотрел на свои руки. Их очертания были безупречно чёткими, как и очертания собственной одежды, обуви, болтающегося на шее пропуска и даже машины рядом.  
Астер был абсолютно уверен, что в подобной ситуации сможет выдать вслух только что-то нецензурное. Но на практике всё оказалось иначе.  
\- Это что происходит-то... - пробормотал он, глядя на то, как его дом прогибается, как будто пропуская что-то мимо себя. - В любом деле главное — эффектно появиться?..  
«Как же я счастлив тебя видеть!» - гулко отозвалось в голове чужим, незнакомым и каким-то нечеловеческим голосом, и Астер подумал, что сейчас стоило бы просто взять и упасть в обморок. Но вместо этого он сделал шаг вперёд и твёрдо произнёс в пустоту:  
\- И я рад тому, что мы наконец встретились.


	10. Личное дело д-ра Э. Астера

Личное дело сотрудника B-22████

**** **Рабочий псевдоним на текущий момент:** доктор Эндрю Астер

**Имя согласно документам на текущий момент:** Андрей Николаевич Моргенштерн

**Имя согласно документам о рождении:** [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]

**Дата и место рождения:** [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]

**Уровень допуска:** 4

**Специализация:** лингвистика, мёртвые языки, несуществующие языки

**Место работы на текущий момент:** Зона 43

**Краткая характеристика:** в высшей степени лояльный Фонду сотрудник, однако имеет склонность к спонтанным действиям без одобрения руководства и к экспериментаторству вопреки протоколам. Обладает крайне высоким порогом устойчивости к различным видам ментального воздействия (в том числе к амнезиакам любых классов).

**История:** был замечен Фондом в 19██ году, будучи студентом последнего курса факультета романо-германской филологии, когда самостоятельно обнаружил, исследовал и нейтрализовал [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ] СО «Теперь всё путём?». Начал работу в качестве м.н.с. в Зоне ██ в том же году. Впоследствии работал также в Зонах ██, 2█, ██ и [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ] без последствий. Принимал участие в нейтрализации [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ] повышением до 3 уровня допуска. Во время работы в Зоне 61 разработал протоколы серий «Эврином», «Оркус» и «Адмет», успешно применяющиеся по сей день (для доступа к подробному описанию протоколов требуется уровень допуска не менее 3, для протокола «2-Адмет» - не менее 4).

**Список объектов:** (пп. 1-93 — исследования завершены либо переданы другим сотрудникам, пп. 94-115 — объекты нейтрализованы, пп. 116-... - исследования ведутся) SCP-[ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]

_«Нет. Достаточно и того, что многие знают хотя бы половину. О5-9.»_

**Примечания:**

1\. В связи со сверхвысоким порогом устойчивости перед применением любых препаратов необходимо консультироваться с сотрудником медицинской службы с уровнем допуска не менее 3-расширенный.

2\. Расширенная версия досье предоставляется только сотрудникам с 5 уровнем доступа.

3\. В связи с [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ] невозможно.

_«О Боже, да какая разница. Всё это такая же пустышка, как и предыдущие пять версий. Вы могли бы написать что угодно, смысл не изменится. О5-9»_

* * *

**ВНИМАНИЕ! **Для просмотра нижеследующей информации требуется подтверждённый О5 доступ по протоколу 2403/49-87. Попытка осуществления доступа к данному файлу в отсутствие необходимого допуска является основанием для досрочного прекращения службы в Организации без компенсационных выплат. В случае несанкционированного доступа данный терминал будет немедленно отключён. По месту нахождения терминала будут отправлены сотрудники службы безопасности для проведения реанимации и конвоирования вас в камеру для допроса.

_Введите личный код доступа. Данные проверяются... Данные подтверждены._

**Объект №:** SCP-00

**Класс объекта:** Таумиель (Присвоение класса Йесод находится на рассмотрении О5.)

_«Какой, к чертям, Таумиель, мне наплевать, что [УДАЛЕНО] не принимает внесистемные классификации. Этот объект — не то, что можно загнать хоть в какие-то рамки! О5-2»_

**Особые условия содержания: ** <s>не содержится </s>

<s>объекту при каждой итерации предоставляется соответствующая легенде мнимая свобода действий, строго контролируемая ответственными сотрудниками и куратором из числа Совета О5. </s>

<s>объекту при каждой итерации предоставляется полная свобода действий в рамках занимаемой должности научного сотрудника Фонда.</s>

объекту при каждой итерации предоставляется полная свобода действий.

_«Вы рехнулись. Это он должен ставить условия содержания нам, а не мы ему, если вдуматься. О5-█»_

<s>**Описание: **SCP-00 – на данный момент ███ итерация объекта, являющегося основой существования научной службы Фонда.</s>

Змей был хитрее всех зверей полевых, которых создал Господь Бог. И сказал змей жене: подлинно ли сказал Бог: не ешьте ни от какого дерева в раю? И сказала жена змею: плоды с дерев мы можем есть, только плодов дерева, которое среди рая, сказал Бог, не ешьте их и не прикасайтесь к ним, чтобы вам не умереть. И сказал змей жене: нет, не умрете, но знает Бог, что в день, в который вы вкусите их, откроются глаза ваши, и вы будете, как боги, знающие добро и зло. И увидела жена, что дерево хорошо для пищи, и что оно приятно для глаз и вожделенно, потому что дает знание; и взяла плодов его и ела; и дала также мужу своему, и он ел. И открылись глаза у них обоих.

_«Кто-то ведь должен был быть первым. Мы знаем добрый десяток версий истории происхождения Фонда — от девятнадцатого века до античности. Но всё же... Фонд существовал до того, как он стал Фондом, как наука существовала до того, как получила тысячи своих имён. Когда-то пещерный человек остановился и задумался, чтобы в итоге изобрести колесо. Возможно, он же — или его сородич, его брат или сын, или жена, или дочь — стал первым, кто заметил, что в мире есть больше, чем то, что они видят и слышат. Но он не назвал это «богами» и не стал первым жрецом. Он был смелее, он шагнул за грань неизведанного, пробуя это неизведанное на вкус. Он стал первым учёным, кто взялся исследовать аномалии. Он стал праотцом Фонда. Кто мы такие, чтобы давать ему порядковый номер и кодовое прозвание? Кто мы такие перед лицом того, кто прожил тысячи лет, без страха глядя в лицо самым непостижимым, самым опасным, самым удивительным нашим объектам? Прошу вас, господа. Во имя уважения к нашим истокам, во имя уважения друг к другу и к нашей организации... уничтожьте этот документ. Это кощунство. О5-█, 29 мая 18██ года.»_

_«Возможно, мы должны проклинать его, а не быть благодарны. Иногда знать слишком много — это не так уж и хорошо. Д-р У. Ф████, Администратор в отставке»._

<s>Достоверно известно</s> Предполагается, что ███ итерации объекта <s>частично </s>принадлежит авторство SCP-2000.

_«Мы этого никогда не узнаем. И возможно, это к лучшему. О5-1»_

На данный момент ни одна из теорий появления, существования или принципов деятельности объекта не имеет ни единого подтверждения. _«Вы рехнулись. Вы все рехнулись, вы чокнулись, совсем слетели с катушек с этими вашими аномалиями. Это невозможно. Невозможно, понимаете вы или нет? Невозможно. Я буду повторять это так часто, как смогу. Это невозможно. Я обычный человек. У меня есть имя. У меня есть дата рождения. У меня есть... Боже. Это ваши чёртовы амнезиаки. Я уверен. Чёртов Фонд и его чёртовы амнезиаки. Я увольняюсь.»_ (Примечание: данная записка была обнаружена вложенной в папку с описанием объекта, скорее всего, в июле 192█ года. Почерк идентифицирован как почерк д-ра Эрика Уортона, с.н.с. Зоны 1█, Великобритания. 07 августа того же года д-р Уортон погиб во время массовых беспорядков после нарушения условий содержания объекта класса Кетер. Согласно свидетельским показаниям, в последние два месяца жизни д-р Уортон находился в состоянии, близком к клинической депрессии.) [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ] ...лать вывод, что это никогда не будет известно.

**ЗАПРЕЩЕНО ВНОСИТЬ ИЗМЕНЕНИЯ В ДАННЫЙ ДОКУМЕНТ.**

**Внимание!** Запущен режим самоуничтожения. Настоятельно рекомендуется покинуть помещение.

Процесс начнётся через

**5... **

**4... **

**3... **

**2... **

**1...**

Процесс самоуничтожения запущен. Данные восстановлению не подлежат.


	11. Fin?..

Доктор Астер чувствовал себя очень нехорошо. Дрожали руки, к горлу подступил ком, бросило в жар. Всё вокруг казалось нереальным, и этот гулкий, неестественный голос словно бы исходил из ниоткуда, звучал напрямую сразу в голове.  
А ещё Астер абсолютно не понимал, что вообще сейчас говорить и делать.  
«Как же восхитительно наконец встретиться!» - сообщил голос и вежливо спросил: «Я могу приблизиться?»  
«Так, выходит, это он ещё не рядом», - сделал вывод Астер и, переборов желание вжаться спиной в машину, ответил:  
\- Да, только я тебя не вижу.  
«О, прости меня, прошу! Я ещё не разобрался в том, как работает это измерение», - поспешно признался Поклонник.  
Астеру показалось, что кто-то встал прямо за его спиной, и его начало откровенно мутить. Пришлось прикусить губу изнутри, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься. Он осторожно, медленно обернулся, но сзади предсказуемо никого не было.  
\- Ничего страшного, - выдавил он наконец. - Я... чувствую твоё присутствие.  
Его окатило — иначе и не сказать — словно бы чужой волной эмоций. Странных, непривычных, отличающихся от человеческих, но точно эмоций и точно ярких. И, вероятно, положительных — этот вывод Астер сделал уже логически.  
«Всё ещё не видно?» - уточнил Поклонник.  
\- Нет, - оглядевшись и сильно щурясь, ответил Астер. - Я могу задать тебе личный вопрос?  
«Да, конечно же!»  
Ощущение присутствия стало таким близким, что это уже можно было бы счесть не просто за нарушение личного пространства, а за конкретные такие подвижки к интиму. Астер подумал об этом и тут же подумал о том, что Поклонник вполне может ощущать (видеть? слышать? как он это может делать?) его эмоции. Щёки слегка горели.  
\- Почему именно я? - осторожно спросил Астер. - Отчего ты решил, что я — это Фонд?  
«Но это так и есть!» - казалось, голос произнёс это с восторженным придыханием. - «Разве нет? Ты так чудесно устроил, что никто не видит тебя по-настоящему, это такая восхитительная работа! Так тонко, так...»  
Астер кашлянул, прерывая едва начавшийся поток комплиментов. Он не понимал ровным счётом ничего, но голова начинала слегка кружиться. Возможно, из-за того, что всё вокруг размылось до состояния полнейшей мути — как в запотевших очках. Хотя само стекло очков он видел очень чётко и хорошо.  
\- Я не совсем понимаю, о чём ты, - вежливо и осторожно произнёс он, в полной мере осознавая сейчас, на что способно невидимое и неведомое существо где-то пугающе рядом с ним. В голове почему-то настойчиво снова начала биться невнятная мысль о Лазаре, неуместная и особенно непонятная сейчас.  
«О! Прости, должно быть, это нарушает твой эксперимент!» - воскликнул Поклонник с жаром и словно бы лёгким смущением. - «Прости, прошу, прости мне это, я просто переполнен чувствами!..»  
От ещё одной волны странных эмоций у Астера закружилась голова. Действительно закружилась. Он шагнул вслепую в сторону машины, схватился за неё — и осел на асфальт, на несколько секунд выпадая из мира.

В темноте всё вокруг завертелось, почва ещё сильнее ушла из-под ног и почему-то отчётливо пахнуло солёным ветром с моря. «Тут нет моря», - подумал Астер как-то вяло и попытался проморгаться.  
\- О... как удивительно, как интересно! - воскликнул уже куда более человеческий и вполне себе приятный голос примерно в шаге от него. - Как ты это сделал, скажи мне, прошу! Я не успел понять, ты так ловко перекроил реальность...  
Доктор Астер резко выпрямился, зажмурился и через секунду открыл глаза. Мутное зрение быстро восстанавливалось.  
Перед ним стояло... нечто. Нечто достаточно гуманоидное — очень высокое, с двумя руками и двумя ногами, с одной головой и улыбающимся ртом, разве что глаз было многовато. Они сияюще смотрели на него со всего лица, с плечей и рук, с шеи, и Астер невовремя вспомнил недавно увиденную подборку рисунков в соцсети, где художники изображали таким образом вроде как ангелов.  
\- А-а-а... - невнятно протянул Астер, но Поклонник прекрасно понял его вопрос:  
\- О, нет-нет. Даже не близко, но это твоя воля, я с радостью приму на время этот облик! Ты дал его мне, это так восхитительно! Жаль, что я не могу забрать с собой такой подарок...  
Существо умилённо склонило голову набок, моргая вразнобой яркими серебристыми глазами. До Астера наконец дошло, что это его собственной фантазии дело — и потом дошло, что судя по словам Поклонника, это он сам каким-то неведомым образом исказил материю реальности, дав ему физический облик.  
Голова затрещала, как при хорошем приступе мигрени.  
\- Мне кажется, или ты знаешь обо мне больше, чем я сам? - решительно спросил Астер, подумав, что терять уже попросту нечего, а ситуация стала слишком запутанной.  
\- О... понимаешь, я впервые увидел тебя в предыдущей итерации, - с готовностью принялся объяснять Поклонник. - Случайно, и ты покорил меня с первого взгляда, я был сражён! Я искал способы связаться, но потратил на это так много времени... И ты так чудесно, так искусно создал свою новую маску, что я даже подумал, будто потерял тебя! - он всплеснул руками, глаза на плечах зажмурились, словно подчёркивая слова. - Но потом снова нашёл! И нашёл единственный способ, каким мог связаться... О, я не смел и мечтать, что ты сам начнёшь отвечать мне! Я лишь жаждал найти хоть какой-то способ поведать тебе о своих чувствах, жил надеждою, что ты узнаешь... - он замолчал и после паузы пугающе вкрадчиво произнёс: - И ты узнал, любовь моя.  
Астер едва не вздрогнул от такого обращения. В голове всё укладывалось очень плохо, мысль о Лазаре начинала пробиваться так настойчиво, что ему трудно было сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё.  
\- Слушай... - с трудом выговорил он. - Ты можешь помочь мне... вспомнить?  
\- Слова твоей прошлой итерации? - с готовностью уточнил Поклонник и сделал странный, широкий и скользящий шаг вперёд. Морским ветром пахнуло сильнее.  
Астер сглотнул и медленно кивнул.  
\- О... я запомнил их! Ты тогда говорил, что чудной и поэтической идеей было дать имена из древнего писания объектам и явлениям... - Поклонник наклонился так близко, что можно было различить радужку на каждом из глаз, и Астер подумал, что это всё-таки не самый лучший облик, всплывший в его воображении. - Ты говорил... «Не двенадцать ли часов во дне? кто ходит днем, тот не спотыкается, потому что видит свет мира сего; а кто ходит ночью, спотыкается, потому что нет света с ним»...  
«Это же вроде Евангелие», - вяло мелькнуло в голове у Астера. Приступ мигрени разросся на всю голову, словно угрожая взорвать её изнутри. А Поклонник сделал паузу и торжественно закончил:  
\- Лазарь, друг наш, уснул; но Я иду разбудить его.  
Боль вспыхнула, накрывая нестерпимой вспышкой, и во мгновение ока сгинула. И Астер внезапно вспомнил.

\- Я был первым. И я буду последним.  
Они сидели прямо на асфальте, около машины, и им было вполне комфортно. Астер — его устраивало каждое текущее имя — всё-таки сменил реальность ещё разок, придав Поклоннику более человеческий облик. Глаз теперь была только пара, правда, они стали ещё хуже — без белка и без зрачка, сплошное серебристое сияние. Зато в остальном он выглядел вполне себе как гуманоид.  
\- Ты восхитителен, как и все твои задумки, - заверил Поклонник. - Когда я узнал о твоём существовании, я пришёл в восторг, ибо никому раньше и в голову не приходило создать что-то подобное... а ты совершил истинное чудо!  
Поклонник без устали говорил что-то восторженное, взахлёб рассказывал о своих впечатлениях от только что вскрывшейся сущности, сыпал жаркими комплиментами, а Астер внимал ему лишь половиной сознания. Другая лениво раздумывала о том, что эксперимент можно считать удачным, но повторить в тысячный раз всё равно стоит — хотя бы из интереса, что будет, если не случится вмешательства извне.  
Потом он почувствовал, как мощная сущность рядом — приданный на время облик ничуть её не скрывал — подвинулась теснее. По вполне себе человеческому телу Астера пробежала мелкая дрожь, и ему показалось, что он сейчас опять покраснеет. Как бы то ни было, каждая его итерация физически была вполне себе человеком. И имела вполне человеческие реакции.  
А вот сущность рядом не была даже похожей на человека, несмотря ни на какие попытки впихнуть её временно в гуманоидную шкуру.  
\- Скажи... я слишком смущаю тебя? - вкрадчиво прошептал Поклонник. Астер перевёл на него взгляд и переключился полным сознанием.  
\- Не знаю, - честно признался он. - Такого со мной ни в одной итерации не было.  
\- Я хочу стать ближе к тебе.  
Астер как-то неловко подумал, что ничего более интимного за всю свою жизнь не слышал. И засомневался, как среагировать, но Поклонник снова проявил инициативу и приблизился так, что сияющие серебристые глаза смотрели точно в его собственные.  
«На этом моменте принято романтично целоваться», - подумал Астер и чуть нахмурился, невольно поведя головой.  
Серебристые глаза распахнулись шире, затягивая, словно в омут, и он не мог не поддаться.

Это было на каком-то ином уровне реальности. Астер затруднялся определить, на котором, мысли путались и сбивались под напором, и ему оставалось только безвольно плыть по этому бурному течению, закручивающемуся в водоворот.  
Он помнил все физические ощущения этого тела и парочки предыдущих, но ни в какое сравнение они не шли. Его Поклонник прикасался напрямую к невидимым токам энергии, к магнитным полям и чёрт его знает, чему там ещё — накопленный безумно долгим временем багаж знаний канул в Лету, оставив вместо себя сплошные эмоции воспалённо острого восприятия.  
Возможно, так чувствовала себя сама вселенная, когда в ней вспыхивали и гасли сверхновые. Пугающе сильное, ослепляющее чувство, в котором хотелось захлебнуться — которое ослепляло, оглушало и потом тысячекратно возвращало все чувства.  
Это было опасно, по-настоящему опасно — Поклонник был сильнее, он мог сделать сейчас что угодно, воспользовавшись моментом, доверять нельзя было никому... но Астер — Фонд — душа и сердце Фонда — всегда был готов рисковать. Иначе бы он не был собой, иначе не существовало бы Фонда, иначе вся история человечества была бы совсем другой.  
И оно того стоило.  
Он чувствовал себя окутанным мощной чужой энергией, словно был в сердце какой-то невероятной звезды, и она окутывала его со всех сторон, прошибала насквозь, сразу по оголённым нервам. Невозможно было сопротивляться и не хотелось этого делать.  
А потом сверхновая взорвалась где-то внутри.

* * *

Доктор Астер опоздал на три часа, но выглядел до такой степени неприлично довольным, что никто даже не стал задавать вопросов. Только Диана Уилберфорс, завидев его, подавилась кофе и через пять минут как на пружинке подлетела и ринулась в его кабинет.  
\- Энди!..  
Он широко улыбнулся ей и кивнул на своё кресло:  
\- Садись, поболтаем.  
Диана послушно села, не сводя с него глаз. В нём что-то было не так. Она не могла понять, что — ощущение ускальзывало от внимания, оставаясь где-то на грани интуитивного восприятия. То ли во взгляде, то ли в движениях, то ли в речи...  
\- А как же?.. - она многозначительно скосилась на камеру наблюдения, но Астер отмахнулся:  
\- Всякое случается. Иногда они сбоят, не так ли? Скажи мне, вчера вечером ничего не происходило особенного?  
\- Хм. Нет, - она пожала плечами. - Ну дождь под утро немного был. Но это прогнозы обещали.  
\- Фух, отлично. А то я потом сомневаться начал, - Астер сладко потянулся. Мышцы всё ещё слегка ломило от недавнего.  
\- Вы встретились? - каким-то почти свистящим шёпотом спросила Диана, схватившись за подлокотники.  
Астер качнул головой:  
\- Сложно сказать. Разные уровни реальности. Мы... поговорили. Я многое узнал, - он усмехнулся, раздумывая над тем, что даже не врёт затаившей дыхание Диане. - Оставим всё, как есть, договорились?  
\- Я же сдохну от любопытства, - пробурчала наконец та. - Вы и правда поговорили?  
\- Я расскажу как-нибудь, - пообещал Астер. - Может, завтра. Скажем, за кофе?  
Говорить ей, что они планируют снова встретиться этим вечером, он не стал.  
Диана просияла.

Доктор Горенштейн распахнул дверь и вздрогнул, увидев за ней доктора Астера.  
\- Чем обязан? - сухо поинтересовался он.  
\- Мне надо связаться с О5, - спокойно ответил Астер. - Сейчас.  
Что-то было в его взгляде такое, что спорить расхотелось. Горенштейн предпочёл пропустить рыжего нахала в кабинет и ретироваться под предлогом кофе.  
Доктор Астер удобно устроился в его кресле, набрал известный только членам О5 код и ухмыльнулся, глядя в камеру и ожидая подключения остальных.  
Возможно, О5 не откликнулись бы — если бы не этот самый код. Дождавшись, пока подключится большинство, Астер широко улыбнулся:  
\- Что ж, приветствую вас. Мне кажется, самое время поговорить о том, что стоит, а что не стоит делать с моими итерациями, господа...  
Он не видел лиц О5 на экранах, но видел их всей своей сущностью. И испытал прилив злорадства, улавливая их смешанные эмоции — шок, недоумение, испуг, азарт...  
\- Доктор Астер?..  
\- Называйте меня, как раньше.  
Последовала долгая пауза. И затем одна из О5 коротко произнесла вместо приветствия:  
\- Фонд.


End file.
